The Past Retuns
by Misha Keehl
Summary: Una historia basada en los hechos que narra CAPCOM de los juegos Resident Evil y Devil May Cry,en este caso entrara en acción una joven llamada Milla que empezará a descubrir la verdad de su existencia...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno he decidido publicar esta historia también acá,quizás algunos ya la hayan leído,porque la tengo en otra página,a los que no la leyeron espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer:Dante ni ninguno de los personajes nombrados me pertenecen, mis personajes solo son Milla,Tomas,Sam y otros personajes.**

The Past Returns

Prefacio:

Pasaron seis años luego de aquellos incidentes "virales" que hubo en Inglaterra  
Ahora tendré que enfrentarme a una entidad que crea B.O.W y a un loco maniático que tiene en mente destruirme…pero la vida me oculta muchos secretos y entre ellos uno que nunca vi posible.  
Ha vuelto a suceder, mi muerte se acerca, pero no se cuan cerca puedo estar para que eso me suceda, solamente debo seguir adelante mientras la vida me lo permita…y luchar por todo lo que me han sacado, empezando por mis padres y por Sam…  
La muerte me persigue…y esta vez no sé si pueda escapar, necesítate ayuda…especial para que eso no suceda, sola no podre.

¿Es que nunca acabara esto?

Capitulo 1:

Los días aquellos que pasamos evitando a todos esos monstruos venían a mí...en mis sueños, en visiones y como flash en algunas ocasiones, yo era bastante seria, prefería la soledad, sufrí varias veces con personas que me insultaban_..."tendrías que ir a un psiquiátrico"..." ¿acaso venís del infierno?"_ y muchas cosas mas...estaba cansada de todos aquellos que hablaban sin saber cuál era mi pasado.  
El día ese que Tomás y yo descubrimos el laboratorio aquel; era realmente escalofriante, supuestamente eran humanos infestados con algo, o...no, quizás eran nuestras mentes que nos llevaba a ver cosas así...nunca obtuve repuesta. Ambos teníamos en común la terrible y traumante muerte de un amigo, para mi más que eso, nos marco tanto, contare desde el principio...Yo me pasaba horas sin salir de mi habitación (en la casa de Sam), para luego convertirse en días...no comía y hasta intente quitarme la vida cortándome las venas, no sé que abra pasado ya que al otro día desperté en el hospital.  
Todo empezó un día cuando volvía de la escuela, cuando llego a la puerta de mi casa noto una mancha de sangre que se encontraba en la ventana, temí lo peor, ese día mi papá no trabajaba. Mi corazón se había acelerado y mi cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro...entre, parecía que habían pintado de rojo todas las paredes pero estaba claro que era sangre, aparte la casa se encontraba en silencio...en la puerta de mi habitación había algo escrito con sangre también, decía_..."Morirás al igual que "tus padres", no podrás escapar de mi...nunca"_ quede petrificada...cuando me di vuelta...los cuerpos de mis padres estaban colgados de algún lugar manchados de sangre y con cara de horror. Recuerdo que llore como jamás lo había hecho antes...no podía creerlo...no quería creerlo...así empezó todo luego vendría la muerte de Sam mi novio...

Pasaron unos días de eso, Sam me dejo estar en su casa era demasiado bueno. Al otro día fuimos al colegio como siempre...nos tuvimos que separar solamente en una materia, ahí fue la última vez que lo despedí...la ultima que sus labios rozaron los míos.  
Yo lo esperaba como siempre en el pasillo cuando veo que Tomás su amigo se acerca y me dice _"acompáñame la directora quiere hablar con nosotros dos...parece que a Sam le paso algo"_. Fuimos hasta la dirección y me hicieron pasar primero a mi...para informarme que Sam había muerto...no querían darme los detalles del accidente.  
Yo salí corriendo...salí del establecimiento, ya nada me importaba. A fuera llovía, el cielo estaba negro lo único bueno era que la lluvia se confundiría con mi lagrimas...  


Después de aquellas muertes empecé a aislarme no quería saber nada de nadie...Tomás intentaba hablarme pero yo me iba...mi vida se convirtió en una película de terror.

El avión ya estaba por aterrizar, a veces hablaba con Tomás luego de aquellos incidentes en el laboratorio, no era de mi agrado hablar con el...no quería ensuciar el recuerdo de Sam...Jamás lo haría...

Por fin el avión aterrizo, cuando baje a lo lejos distinguí unas siluetas que saludaban...luego de acercarme un poco mas vi que eran mis tíos...  
Me dieron una linda bienvenida a pesar de estar bajo la lluvia...me nombraron a alguien llamado Dante que estaba viviendo en la casa con ellos, mi tía me dijo que era un tipo que no molestaba lo que si era bastante desordenado. Para mi desgracia tenía que compartir la habitación con el...

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar ya que la casa estaba alejada de la ciudad...cuando entre quede bastante impresionada...era más grande de lo que yo recordaba.  
Mi memoria no andaba como antes...siendo tan joven con un pasado tan horrible creo que sería lógico que no ande muy bien...

En el living se encontraba mi primo y un albino que seguramente era Dante...lo que me molestaba era que no me quito la vista de encima...

-llegaron al fin-dijo mi primo-hola Milla-  
-hola-salude yo; quería irme lo antes posible  
-bien Milla, siéntete como en tu casa, aunque de ahora en mas será tu casa-  
-perdónenme...pero yo no puedo vivir acá...no quiero que muera nadie más por culpa mía...-  
-no te preocupes Mils nadie va a morir...quédate tranquila-me dijo mi Tío  
-¡no puedo quedarme tranquila, primero mis padres y después mi novio!...no puedo estar tranquila...no puedo...no...-dije yo y creo que todos me miraban hasta aquel misterioso joven que no hablo en ningún momento, mi tía me abrazo y me consoló; luego de eso me mostro la habitación donde dormiría, había que admitir lo que mi tía había dicho...era bastante desordenado...  
Yo me quede en la habitación, no iba a comer; simplemente rogaba porque nada ocurriese...creo que me quede dormida unos minutos y luego me desperté ya que alguien había entrado...

-perdón no quise molestar-era el albino  
-no está bien... ¿qué hora es?-  
-falta poco para la cena-contesto este  
-oh...si vas diles que no voy a bajar...no quiero comer-  
-se te ve demacrada y bastante pálida ¿hace cuanto que no comes?-  
-no se perdí la cuenta, pero no me seduce la idea-  
-te van hacer comer de todas formas-

Lo miré unos segundos y después pregunte

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?-  
-Dante-  
-ah cierto...agradezco tu..._"preocupación" _porque coma...pero no lo hare-  
-como quieras-

El silencio reino nuevamente haciendo que me durmiera...  
Me desperté de repente, tenía el corazón acelerado, mis lagrimas se mezclaron con el sudor y para colmo Dante se encontraba sentado al lado mío en la cama...

-¿Qué paso?-me pregunto  
-tuve un mal sueño...nada mas-  
¿Quién es Sam?-  
-hable...-me dije para mí...-Sam es mi novio-  
-hablas como si estuviera-  
-pronto lo estará...-musite  
-no me cuentes si no quieres-dijo levantándose pero yo le tome la mano  
-tu estas acá para ayudarme...-


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno acá subiendo el segundo capítulo,gracias Diosa Luna por el reviews**

Capitulo 2:

Dante me miro unos segundos y luego dijo

-sí, algo así...-

Yo no lo soltaba...me pareció bastante raro ya que era como una conexión...algo me llama mucho la atención...

Los días pasaban, yo no bajaba a comer solamente salía para ir al baño.  
Dante había empezado a traerme el plato que me correspondía y para colmo debía comer ya que se quedaba ahí, la comida me daba ganas de vomitar estaba claro que yo no quería mas ¿pero cómo se lo hago entender? La última vez que comí termine vomitando...era la última vez...no quería saber más nada con la comida...  
Los días seguían pasando, había algo que me mantenía aún con vida ¿pero qué?

Estaba lloviendo, era la tarde de un día de otoño, alguien tocaba la puerta...  
Mi tía fue a abrir y escuche...-¡Milla! baja es para ti-yo baje de mala gana realmente no...¿Pero quién demonios sabe dónde estoy?, automáticamente cuando lo vi recordé...al único que le había dicho era a Tomás...

-Qué mal te ves-dijo cuando me vio  
-no importa...pasa si quieres-  
-no estás comiendo ¿verdad?-  
-me hicieron comer y termine vomitando-dije mirando a Dante  
-que mal, Milla...está ocurriendo de nuevo, los asesinatos misteriosos...como aquella vez...-  
-¿en dónde?-pregunte yo, estaba aterrada  
-en Inglaterra nuevamente-  
-dios mío...es una pesadilla sin fin...esos bichos que vimos...tienen que ser esos-  
-pero luego de matar al jefe se secaron...es imposible que sean ellos-  
-no te creas...para un demonio nada es imposible...-dijo Dante mirando a Tomás  
-¿Qué?...¿demonios?...¿acaso tomo alcohol este tipo?-  
-no, no tomo alcohol, es un caza demonios que esta acá para protegernos-dijo mi tía  
-perdón señora...-  
-Dante trabaja en la tienda Devil May Cry en Inglaterra y viajo hasta acá para ayudarnos-continuo la mujer-así que no voy a dejar que tu amiguito hable de esa manera- Dante se sonrió a medias mirándome a mi...algo mas había en todo esto.

-tenemos que hacer algo Milla, no quiero que gente inocente muera de nuevo por culpa de esas cosas...-  
-demonios-dijo Dante  
-realmente no quería que este día llegara, se que durante la pelea volveremos a perder a las personas que mas queremos y al final de la lucha moriré...no aguantare tanto dolor, no habrá nadie a mi lado para que me contenga y me dé esperanzas de seguir viviendo-  
-lo siento Mils, no quería que lo vieras de ese modo...-  
-ya esta, arruinaste las pocas esperanzas que me quedaban...-  
-Milla-dijo mi Tía-por favor, déjalo a Dante que haga el trabajo, no quiero perder lo único que me quedo de mi hermana, por favor...-  
-no puedo prometerte nada, mi cruel instinto guiara mis pasos y no podre detenerlo, lo siento...-

La sala quedo totalmente en silencio, dos mirada se dirigían a mí, yo me encontraba vagando por mis pensamientos...luego...me desmayé...

Desperté y una luz blanca cegaba mis ojos, vi las siluetas de un hombre y una mujer acercándose a mí, me ayudaron a levantarme...

-hija...tu no deberías estar aquí-me asombré cuando la vi, era mi madre había olvidado sus delicados rasgos, era tan linda...pero de ella en mi no había nada...y eso me hacía sospechar, el otro era mi padre que me miraba como si jamás lo hubiera hecho

-Milla...tienes que volver, salva a los que quedan, no te dejes, no te abandones, hazlo por nosotros, acá estamos bien, tu destino es muy lindo te lo aseguro, no mates tu vida Milla, lucha como lo hiciste aquella vez-  
Me distraje ya que había otra persona entre nosotros...era Sam

Fui y lo abrace, podía sentir su cuerpo...el me miro y me dijo

-no alejes a los que realmente te quieren Milla...no te cierres por mi muerte, tienes que seguir adelante, por favor, no quiero verte acá todavía, tienes que salvar a mucha gente...cuida a Tomás; anda muy mal...por ti-  
-Sam no quiero perder este sueño...-  
-siempre me llevaras en tu corazón mientras me tengas presente en tu mente te lo aseguro, Te amo Milla-deposito un tierno y cálido beso sobre mis labios y luego mis padres se acercaron

-es hora que sigas tu camino hija-me dijo mi papá  
-Milla no me odies cuando te enteres de la verdad, tuvieron su motivo para hacerlo...mientras nos lleves en tu corazón seremos...como tu escudo protector-

Tuve que cerrar los ojos ya que una fuerza me llevo hacia abajo... ¿que no la odie? No entendí eso...  
Sentí el ruido de los coches, la gente hablando, el desgarrador llanto de mi tía...su mano tenía aferrada la mía


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaja gracias Diosa Luna por el Reviews y por agregarme a los favoritos,dejo el tercer capítulo! **

Capitulo 3:

Apreté la mano lo más fuerte que pude y ella me miro

-¿¡Milla!?... ¡Milla despertó!-dijo mi tía  
Todos se acercaron menos el albino, algo raro pasaba con aquel joven...

Los días que pase en aquel hospital eran de terror...

-Señorita Halliwell, por favor quédese en la camilla-  
-hace como media hora que pedí a una enfermera que me llevase hasta el baño y no volvió-dije yo bastante enfadada  
-perdón...yo la acompaño ¿se acuerda quien era?-  
-era rubia creo que su apellido era Cameron-  
-gracias-

Luego de eso no vi más a aquella enfermera…  
Los días pasaban y yo ya estaba aburrida de estar ahí, mi tía no se podía quedar en el hospital así que Dante siempre estaba conmigo...no sabía si contestaría o no; era un demonio o más bien un semi demonio, si, lo sé porque lo escuche hablar con mi tía acerca de eso; le diré, quizás algo sienta...-cuando me desmaye vi a mis padres y a mi novio...-no esperaba respuesta...por eso me asombre  
-estuviste...muerta ese momento-  
-me crees-dije de golpe yo  
-si-contesto fríamente

Decidí no hablar más, cerré los ojos y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mis sueños me llevaron a un lugar que no esperaba, todo estaba oscuro, gritos que provenían de algún lugar llamaron mi atención.  
Caminé por aquel pasillo, donde aparentemente no había fin...de repente una mesa me hizo tropezar... ¿una mesa?...arriba tenía una papel enrollado, lo tome y lo abrí, tenia palabras escritas en Latín...quería memorizar aquellas palabras para luego poder buscarlo...

"Ab infernis evade, mors etiam sperat"

Aquello ocultaba algún secreto que tarde o temprano averiguaría...

Me desperté nuevamente acelerada y para mi asombro...Dante se encontraba al lado mirándome un poco fuera de si...

-¿sabes lo que acabas de decir?-me preguntó tratando de mantener la calma  
-...solamente recuerdo que tenía un papel con una frase en Latín...-  
-¿recuerdas que decía?-  
-...-me quede mirándolo, recordé que quería memorizar aquellas palabras para luego buscarlo pero...me olvide  
-"ab infernis evade, mors etiam sperat"-lo dijo como un ritual... ¿qué me está pasando?  
-Dante...no entiendo que pasa...-  
-yo si...pero no puedo decírtelo...creo que alguien está intentando algo...-

Quede con una terrible intriga...al parecer tendría que descubrir varias cosas...

Luego de cuatro semanas me dieron el alta...de ahora en mas tendría que comer...por más que no quisiera.  
Seguía teniendo sueños bastante raros en donde frases en distintos idiomas se hacían presentes ante mi...no entendía su significado y eso me molestaba...

"το αίμα κληρονομιάς θα ανοίξει τον προθάλαμο"  
esa fue la última que me llegó...supongo que será más fácil que descifrar la otra que Dante no quiere decirme...

No vi mas a Tomas; empecé a preocuparme hasta que una mañana me llama para informarme que las muertes aumentaban y las desapariciones cada vez eran peores...ese mismo día en las noticias vi que un grupo llamado 

S.T.A.R.S afirmaba que lo que estaba sucediendo era por obra de Umbrella inc. Una empresa farmacéutica. Quien daba la cara era Chris Redfield lo acompañaba una joven de su misma edad, que debería ser del equipo también...

-¿Quién es Umbrella inc.?-le pregunte a Dante que estaba por sentarse en el sillón  
-ahí lo explican, yo no tengo ni idea-contesto este

Mire nuevamente la tele...pero esta no me respondería, me fui quedando dormida y con la sensación que alguien se acercaba a mi...me encontraba en un bosque...era de noche, se escuchaba el aullido de los lobos en la lejanía...tenía la piel de gallina, cada árbol que el viento movía me asustaba, temía por lo que podría suceder...de repente un papel cae de uno de los arboles sobre mis pies... -¿Quién me manda esto?- Me pregunte...leí lo que decía intentando comprender alguna parte de aquel texto...

"Το εχθρικό αίμα θα υπερνικήσει τον κύριό μας"

-La sangre...-quizás fue eso lo único que entendí de aquello, tendría que memorizarlo para la búsqueda...me di vuelta rápidamente ya que sentí la presencia de alguien detrás mío...quizás sea una locura mía o...no lo creo había una cosa acercándose a mi; tenía aspecto humano si no fuera porque estaba cubierto de sangre...oh dios, estos deben ser los experimentos de Umbrella...zombies...

Me desperté de golpe sintiendo tan real la mano del zombie tomando la mía...esto me estaba asustando quizás más de lo que me imaginaba, pero no me rendiré a mi lucha...casi lo hago una vez, no dejare que me vuelva a pasar...

Aquella conferencia hacia el joven Redfield ya había terminado; pero arriba de la mesita había una nota...de Dante

"**Aquel tipo llamado Chris Redfield está en la Anti-Umbrella tiene a muchos detrás para destruir a esa famosa entidad...yo ya la conocía pero nunca me toco las narices tan de cerca...creo que es hora de actuar...y quizás te enteres de la verdad antes de lo previsto...  
Dante"  
**

Quede sorprendida...todos me hablaban de la verdad ¿Qué más me ocultaban? "creo que es hora de actuar" hace rato que es hora de actuar Dante…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno nuevo capítulo,gracias Diosa Luna nuevamente por leer mi fic,y esperare ansiosas la continuación de los tuyos  
Nuevo cap!! Disfrute.**

-- X --

Capitulo 4:

En la mañana de un nuevo día decidí dejar mi oscuro y sangriento pasado atrás y salir a explorar el Bois de Boulogne en donde nos encontrábamos nosotros...pero para que lo habré hecho...

Nadie me acompañó ya que no sabían de mi salida y aparte prefería estar sola como ya había dicho al principio...  
Me senté en uno de los banquitos que se encontraban allí y me quede observando el fantástico lugar en el que me hallaba en este momento...hasta que la voz de alguien familiar resonó en mis oídos

-¿Qué haces acá? ¿¡Te volviste loca!?...no puedes andar sola por ahí con todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor-  
-hablas como si fueras mi hermano-contesté un poco molesta  
-¿Quién sabe?-yo lo mire y lo note algo raro... ¿acaso es mi hermano? Raro si lo fuese...mejor no decir más nada, aunque la paz no duro mucho; se escucho gente gritar y luego empezaron a correr despavoridos de alguien...

¡Quédate acá!-me grito Dante, ¿realmente piensa que me quedaré quieta?

Me acerque a una de las personas que habían salido corriendo

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte  
-hay algo allí...no te acerques...quiere matar a todos...-  
-¿cómo era?-  
-grande...creo que verde o negro...tenía ojos rojos y...-pero antes que el tipo pudiera continuar un grito proveniente de donde se encontraban Dante y aquel ser paralizo a todos...luego de unos segundos Dante salió con toda la cara manchada de sangre

-gracias por quedarse a presenciar el espectáculo...ya no hay nada de que temer pueden volver a lo suyo...-Dante me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta el banco donde hace unos momentos atrás nos encontrábamos...

-¡me lastimas!-  
-y puede ser peor, no quiero que vuelvas a salir sola, Milla la situación en la que estamos es delicada-  
-¡¿y qué te crees?! ¿Que no lo sé? ¿Eh? ¡FUI YO LA QUE VIVIÓ AQUELLAS MUERTES, FUI YO QUIEN VIO A SUS PADRES MUERTOS, FUI YO LA PRIMERA QUE SE ENTERO DE LA MUERTE DE SAM Y TODAS DESENCADENARON EN LO MISMO...!-no pude seguir, me quebré, Dante me abrazo tranquilizándome...eso no sería suficiente para calmar el odio que estaba naciendo en mi...

Dante temía la reacción de la joven si le contaba la verdad...a pesar que cuando él se entero no lo creía, pero lo confirmo cuando la vio...era muy notable el parecido que había entre su madre Eva...esperaría el momento preciso...o...quizás nunca llegaría ese momento...

El silencio reino en el parque...habían quedado solos, las lagrimas de Milla recorrían su rostro sin emitir sonido...pero no se encontraban del todo solos...un grupo de cinco personas se estaban acercando hacia ellos...

-¿y esos quiénes son?-pregunto un joven alto castaño de unos veinticinco años  
-deben estar disfrutando del lugar Chris, no todo es Umbrella en el mundo-  
-aquel tipo no me gusta Claire yo sé porque lo digo-  
-¡Chris! Por favor tu hermana tiene razón y ellos dos piensan lo mismo-dijo Jill  
-ustedes las mujeres son muy ingenuas...Barry ve con Rebecca hacia aquel callejón...me pareció ver algo-dijo Chris, estos dos asintieron y mientras se iban Jill paro el paso de Chris...  
-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?-le pregunto  
-preguntarles si todo está bien, no puedo hacer mas...el único que podría hacerlo sería León pero está en esa misión...-  
-ok...mejor que así sea...-

Dirigí mi vista hacia esas personas que se acercaban y reconocí rápidamente al joven que había estado en aquella entrevista.

-Dante él es...-  
-si me di cuenta-me corto

-Buenas... ¿está todo bien?-  
-debería preguntárselo yo a ustedes en todo caso...-contesto Dante notando que a Chris aquella respuesta lo había fastidiado.  
Antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo mas, Barry los llamo

-¡hey miren esto!-les grito

Estos dos aprovecharon esa distracción y se fueron a la casa nuevamente...

-¡Milla!, menos mal que estabas con Dante-dijo la tía abrazándome...  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Dante  
-miren esta noticia...-

"Domingo 17/02/1997 Hs 21 pm:  
Se ha informado de un nuevo caso vírico en la zona de Boulogne billancourt a pocos metros del Bois Boulogne...nos informaron que extrañas cosas han estado sucediendo...muertes, personas en shock por lo que habrían visto, pues que por más loco que suene el equipo S.T.A.R.S nos ha traído un pequeño fragmento de lo que podría haber sido un experimento o algo del inframundo quizás...son todas suposiciones, estaremos dando información a medida que los resultados vayan saliendo...  
Para la gente que vive en aquel edificio, lo mejor sería desalojar...si no quieren que haya más muertes..."

-¿y entonces? ¿Qué planea hacer?-pregunto Dante  
-si piensas que puedes protegernos...nos quedamos-  
-seria un poco cobarde si no lo hiciese...acepto el trato, hare lo imposible porque no les pase nada...mientras que aumente la oferta...-  
-lo único que quiero es que la protejas a ella, por mi no te preocupes...protégela a ella...-  
-¿pero cómo?...no quiero que mueras tu también-  
-quédate tranquila...nada pasara...Dante llévatela donde creas que estará bien...-  
-ok...Milla hazle caso a tu tía...tarde o temprano lo entenderás...-

Yo no dije nada...me fui para la habitación y comencé a meter todas las cosas como viniesen dentro de las maletas...mi cerebro trabajaba a más no poder, en esta historia había algo que no cerraba, todos me ocultaban algo y no querían que lo supiera...hasta mis propios sueños me ocultaban cosas...

Termine de acomodar todo y baje...volvíamos para Inglaterra, el lugar de mis pesadillas...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno hoy seré buena,dejare este y otro capítulo mas,como reiteradas veces lo he dicho GRACIAS DIOSA LUNA POR EL REVIEWS jeje.**

-- X --

Capitulo 5:

Nuevamente el avión y mis pensamientos vagando en mi pasado...los días angustiantes que pase...  
Me quede dormida...mis sueños nuevamente me envolvieron en una secuencia oscura en la que no sabía cómo escapar, teniendo enfrente una hoja enrollada...lo leí; pero como se sabe no entendí lo que decía...

"Το σκοτάδι που κατοικεί είναι η καρδιά σας θα κάνει να καταλάβει την αληθινή ταυτότητά σας εσείς"

Tarde o temprano lo sabría...y Dante tendría que ayudarme lo quisiera o no...

Me quedaba dormida de a ratos...no quería mirar por la ventana ya que me descompondría, dejaba vagar mi mente hasta que una repentina pregunta llego a mi mente...

-Dante...-  
-que-contesto este de mal modo  
-¿adónde vamos?-  
-a mi local-se le notaba molesto...

¿Qué bicho le pico a este?...comprendí que sería mejor dejarlo...descansar.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, llegamos a Inglaterra.

-estuve pensando que lo mejor sería que nos alojemos en un hotel-dijo Dante mientras caminábamos  
-como quieras es tu decisión...-  
-ok ya decidí entonces-me dijo sonriéndome...tiene bruscos cambios de humor este joven...

Llegamos a la puerta del hotel más famoso de Inglaterra, Hilton...a pesar que a mí no me gustaba mucho...tuve que ceder  
Era bastante lujoso...Dante se encargo de todo, pero...¿de dónde sacó el dinero?

-ya sé lo que te estás preguntando-me dijo mientras se acercaba-tu tía me lo dio-  
Yo no dije nada, el botón nos llevo hasta la habitación...oh! 666 vaya suerte la mía...la idea de estar en esa habitación no era de mi agrado, pero si el de Dante...

Los días pasaron como siempre...nada raro había ocurrido desde que estábamos allí, aquellos sueños ya no los tenia...hoy me dedicare a buscar que significa cada cosa...creo que todo esto recién comienza...

La que más me costaría averiguar qué significaba seria la que Dante no quiere decirme..."ab infernis evade, mors etiam sperat"...

-Dante... ¿dime cual es el significa...?  
-simplemente no...No te conviene saberlo todavía...-  
-siempre me dices lo mismo...pareces un hermano mayor molesto...-  
-como ya te dije... ¿quién sabe si no lo soy?-  
Esta vez no aguante aquella insinuación... ¿que está tramando?-Dante me aburrí quiero saber la verdad-  
Me miro unos segundos y luego me dijo-ya la sabes...no hay nada para decir-  
-¿Por qué nunca entiendo tus frases?-  
-por que estas cerrada a querer saber la verdad cuando la tienes delante tuyo-  
-y entonces qué es eso que...-  
-¿Qué?-  
-nada...no importa-seguía sin entender lo que mi madre había querido decir con eso de... _"Milla no me odies cuando te enteres de la verdad, tuvieron su motivo para hacerlo"_ ¿Quiénes tuvieron su motivo? Quizás sería una pregunta que me haría hasta que llegue el final de todo este embrollo...

El grupo Anti-Umbrella estaba en camino hacia Inglaterra ya que les había llegado la información de muertes extrañas...

Miércoles 20/02/1997 Hs 17 Pm:  
Se ha informado al capitán del equipo Anti-Umbrella que los hechos se agravan, el pasado martes encontramos el cuerpo de una mujer con mordidas que no pudimos identificar aun...pueden ser de un caníbal; como de un perro...cuando tengamos más detalles no dudaremos en mandárselo.  
Atte.  
Matías Huang  
Subsecretario del equipo forense de Inglaterra

Aquellas mordidas provenían de un perro, pero no de uno cualquiera este especialmente estaba infestado con el nuevo virus que había sacado Umbrella...lo que ellos no tenían presente es que tenían un traidor dentro de su organización...

El avión en el que viajaban era privado gracias a León, que ahora debería cuidar a la hija del presidente...

Todos estaban ocupados en distintas cosas...Rebecca y Barry estaban con los detalles de la destrucción de Umbrella y  
Claire, Chris y Jill estaban esperando la llamada de aquella misteriosa mujer que había accedido a ayudarlos ya que comprobó que tenían las misma ideas sobre aquella empresa.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando el teléfono sonó...Chris atendió

-¿hola?-  
-pon el altavoz-dijo la voz femenina  
Chris dejo el tubo a un costado y abrió el altavoz  
-bien, me presento ante ustedes como _Anónimo_ ya que no quiero poner mi vida y la de ustedes en peligro, cuando acaben con la misión daré la cara-  
-¿Cómo se puede confiar en una persona de esa manera?-  
-usted debe ser Jill-  
-así es-  
-como usted confió en Carlos...-  
-¿pero que tiene...?-tuvo que callarse ya que Chris le hizo un gesto  
-como todos saben han vendido Umbrella a _Wesker_...quizás estamos en más peligro que antes al suceder esto...pero no se preocupen intentare mantenerlo calmado y veré cuáles son sus reacciones, como sabrán Wesker es un tipo frio y calculador si llegase a enterarse estamos acabados-  
-dinos que hacer y nosotros nos ocupamos-dijo Barry  
-es fácil, tendrán que llevar a la prensa muestra de todos los virus, una vez hecho eso Umbrella estará acabada, todos sus planes estarán derrumbados-  
-¿nos ayudaras a entrar al menos?-pregunto Claire  
-mañana les daré las contraseñas...pero ténganme paciencia no será fácil...-  
-mientras no mientas...-dijo Jill  
-quiero exterminar a Umbrella tanto como ustedes...lo juro-  
-confiamos en tu palabras señorita misteriosa-  
-hasta la próxima conexión-

Se quedaron pensando...cada uno en una cosa distinta, el camino cada vez era más negro no sería fácil terminar con Umbrella


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

-Dante mira lo que significa esto...-dije indicándole con el dedo la pantalla del ordenador, Dante se acerco y leyó  
-"La sangre heredera abrirá el portal"-dijo Dante -¿y?-  
-¿Cómo "y"?...esto fue lo que había escrito en uno de los papeles que me llegaron por sueños...-  
-oh vamos ¿te guiaras por lo que un sueño dice?-pregunto Dante en tono de burla  
-que gracioso...si así fuera ¿Por qué no me dices que significa lo otro?-  
-...-Dante me miro y luego dijo-bien...¡olvídate! no te lo voy a decir-  
-te odio-  
-todos lo hacen, bienvenida a la lista-dijo este mientras se tiraba en la cama  
Me arrepentí en el mismo momento que lo dije –perdón se me fue la lengua...-  
-ya lo se...esta todo bien-

Seguí con la búsqueda...aunque era bastante difícil buscar la traducción del griego...

Los anti-Umbrella habían llegado a la central que tenían preparada para casos de emergencia en Inglaterra, acomodaron sus cosas y empezaron a investigar...ahora solo quedaría esperar que aquella mujer misteriosa diera las claves...

Por otro lado Milla ya había encontrado lo que significaba uno de los textos que tenía que averiguar...

"La sangre enemiga vencerá a nuestro señor"

-Interesante resultado...supongo-  
-si es interesante desde el momento que el significado puede llevarnos hacia la verdad...-conteste molesta  
-¿hacia la verdad? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-  
-mi único propósito en este momento es saber quien esta ocasionando aquellas muertes...es fácil, queda en vos si quieres ayudarme o no...Me da igual...la ultima vez lo hice sin ayuda de nadie y esta vez no será diferente...-  
-no entiendo el porqué de todo tan rápido...de querer hacerlo ya-  
-y nunca lo entenderías supongo...yo sé algo que nadie sabe y se encuentra en...-me detuve ya que Dante se acerco  
-"ab infernis evade, mors etiam sperat"  
-¿me vas a dar el significado?-le pregunte y quede un poco flasheada al momento de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos...no quiero pensar que es mi...mejor borro aquello de mi mente...supongo que me lo hubiera dicho...¡basta!  
-escapa al infierno, la muerte aun espera... ¿feliz? ¿Ves porque no quería decírtelo?-  
La muerte aun espera...quiere decir que no estaba tan loca al decir que moriría...pero no pensé que sería en el infierno...-  
-ahora te das cuenta porque no te lo decía...hazme el favor de no darte manija con este tema...es una simple frase que quizás no signifique nada...-  
-o mucho...-  
-¡nada! No significa nada...-

Decidí que sería mejor dejar aquel tema de lado...y mantener mi mente alejada de eso...

Aquella misteriosa mujer no había llamado aún...Chris tenía un mal presentimiento...o había mentido desde el comienzo o...Wesker la había encontrado donde no debía...cualquiera de las dos eran posibles...

Había comenzado a llover de una forma un tanto violenta...me llamó bastante la atención...no es que pensara que sería un mal presagio, pero era bastante raro...de aquellas frases que había recibido solamente una me faltaba; ya no me resultaba tan difícil, pero era molesto buscar cada palabra...apropiada para que la frase tomase forma, ya que podría quedar cualquier cosa...

Me quede despierta durante toda la noche...mientras pasaba páginas y páginas de internet, pero no había nada que me fuera útil, no tenia sueño...era algo que había perdido, una costumbre que ya no estaba en mi; era raro lo sé, pero debía admitir que mi mente había estado ocupada con ese asunto de la frase...una parte mía tenía miedo de averiguar qué 

significado podría ocultar y la otra llamaba desde el interior queriendo saber todo...estaba bastante dividida en ese sentido; eso hacía que no dejara de pensar, y pasar mis noches de insomnio en la computadora...este no era el estilo de vida que tenía planeado definitivamente.

Tras una larga espera el teléfono sonó haciendo sobresaltar a todos.

-¿hola?-esta vez contesto Claire  
-pon el altavoz-  
Claire obedeció rápidamente reconociendo la voz aquella  
-hola nuevamente, he conseguido la contraseña para entrar en las instalaciones, pero les aviso no será fácil...-  
-primero dinos donde se encuentra dicha instalación-dijo Chris  
-en Florida...para ser exacta el Parque Nacional de los Everglades...es un lugar bastante peligroso, ya que habitan aves y este último tiempo...han habido mosquitos, para desgracia infestados...-  
-Florida...el lugar preferido de todo turista...buena forma de querer atraer humanos...-comento Chris  
-en fin...la contraseña...fue un tanto difícil de descifrar...pero pensando bien logras darte cuenta la poca imaginación que tiene la gente para crear una...ESWOA...si unen significados lograran entender de donde proviene-  
-ESWOA...-repitió Barry  
-¿para todos es la misma clave?-pregunto Jill  
-si, para todas las instalaciones...-

¿Cuántas probabilidades hay que no mienta?se pregunto Chris  
-será mejor que los deje...en cuanto tenga más información del...-  
-no hace falta, para eso tenemos un equipo-dijo Chris cortándola bastante molesto  
-ok...entonces les deseo suerte en lo que se les presente...hasta pronto-

sabes perfectamente que se nos presentara ¿verdad...mujer misteriosa?pensó Chris

Lo que nadie sabía era que...en todo esto había un pacto, desconocido por muchos negado por otros...aunque de todas formas a él no le importaba, lo que más le importaba era que si algo salía mal, su alma correría el riesgo o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, debería encontrar a aquella chica antes que nadie y matarla el…solo su sangre demoniaca serviría para entrar a aquel lugar y hacerse con el poder de Sparda…

-- X --

**Pronto empieza lo mejor,aunque mi preferido es el diecisiete…ya verás porque.  
Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno nuevo capítulo! Gracias Diosa Luna por el reviews,esta historia hace rato que está terminada y tengo la segunda parte también terminada así que ni bien termine de publicar esta subo la otra,que…sinceramente era mejor que la primera jeje.  
No hay problemas en que descargues el fic.  
Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**--X—**

Capitulo 7:

Las horas parecían no pasar...el sueño en mi no aparecida, envidiaba a Dante ya que estaba recostado durmiendo plácidamente...había personas que tenían sueño profundo y él era una de ellas...algunos gestos que tenia me hacia acordar a mi...es raro, pero siento como una conexión, algo nos une...y no es amor...es otra cosa.

Luego de aquel profundo pensamiento; fije mi vista nuevamente en el ordenador, empecé a buscar vagamente algo que me entretuviera...pero...a un costado de la pagina había una noticia que llamo muchísimo mi atención...

Lunes 25/02/1997 a las 22:00 Pm

"Se notificaron que las muertes aumentan al sur de la carretera federal 41 en Florida cerca del Parque Nacional de los Everglades, se dice que allí ocultan algo...uno de nuestros hombres entro y no se supo mas nada de el...desde ese entonces se lo ha nombrado uno de los lugares más peligrosos, las cadenas nacionales llamaron la atención de miles de personas...a mi parecer asustar no era bueno; pero si alertar que por ese lugar ya nadie podría andar, por ahora está todo en orden, veremos por cuanto, estarán al tanto de todo lo que ocurra de ahora en mas"

¿Florida? Yo pensé que era un lugar tranquilo...algo de esto me huele a obra de... ¿Umbrella quizás?, no sabía mucho sobre aquella empresa...supongo que debería informarme...o... ¿debería no meter las narices donde no me incumbe?; mi decisión fue instantánea...sabía que quería saber el porqué de todo esto...en el buscador ingrese las palabras "Umbrella Inc." supongo que estaría bien...aquella búsqueda superaba las doscientas páginas todas contenían noticias y ordenes de lugares a los que no se podía acceder por los desastres acontecidos, dentro de esa misma búsqueda hubo una url que me llamo la atención...y bastante.

Por otro lado en la central anti-Umbrella ya estaban investigando todo...aunque Chris seguía pensando que esa mujer los estaba engañando, para él, Wesker sabia de todo esto y estaban en un acuerdo para llevarlos hasta allí y exterminarlos; no era una idea muy descabellada que digamos, todo podía suceder.

Me quede dormida sobre el escritorio...que desastre; me dolía todo el cuello, en fin cuando levante un poco la vista vi que eran las tres de la mañana, tenía abierta la pagina esa que tanto me había llamado la atención, por más raro que sonara para acceder precisaba una contraseña y Username...es raro que una página a la que quieres entrar te pida una clave... ¿será la real? Y si, nuevamente mi instinto reacciono...necesitaba aquella clave... ¿pero cómo conseguirla? Por el momento decidí guardarla en un CD junto a otras cosas que había descubierto hasta el momento, yo creía en las "coincidencias"...cosa que Dante no.

Me recosté en el sillón ya que Dante se encontraba en la cama, durante unos minutos quizás menos me quede pensando...en todo, casi todo lo sucedido venia a mi mente, escena que creí haber olvidado; no eran muy lindas que digamos, pero...ya no sabía que pensar, no quería pensar...apoye la cabeza y rápidamente caí en un profundo sueño...

-¿hola?... ¿hay alguien?-pregunte yo...me encontraba nuevamente en aquel bosque donde el zombie me agarro la mano, nadie contesto a mi pregunta...mi eco fue lo único que oí...empecé a caminar por aquel silencioso y estremecedor lugar hasta que me topé con una silueta ¿Quién era? Me pregunté, me acerqué un poco mas...era un hombre; pero no llegaba a identificar quien...tenía como una armadura... ¿con cuernos? No estaba segura...aunque eso parecía...me seguí acercando mas y mas...hasta que la voz de aquel hombre me hizo sobresaltar.

-hasta ahí-era áspera  
-¿Quién es?-pregunte yo con la voz temblando  
-por ahora no te lo diré, simplemente te aconsejare que sigas el camino correcto, siempre haz lo que te pida el corazón y nunca te manejes por opiniones contrarias-  
-¿pero qué tiene que ver?...¿no entiendo?-  
-sabes cuál es el camino a seguir para terminar con esto...ve por esa senda...y te darás cuenta que tenías razón...no dejes que otras personas acaben con tus ilusiones...no te dejes manejar por algunas frases...la mayoría no tienen sentido...siempre guíate por lo que tu corazón dice...jamás te fallara-  
-¿Por qué me ayuda?-dije de repente sintiendo una fuerte vergüenza interior  
-por que tengo mis motivos...que ya entenderás-  
Me contesto muy correctamente ante mi falta de respeto...y aunque la respuesta no me satisfacía di por terminada la conversación...¿seguir la senda? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Mis pensamientos se paseaban por mi mente mientras mis pies se guiaban solos...sentí alguien siguiéndome...aquella presencia...me di vuelta rápidamente, pero no encontré nada; creo que últimamente la paranoia en mi crecía cada vez mas...o la locura que prácticamente era lo mismo. Seguí caminando...pero aun sentía que algo tenía detrás de mí, decidí ignorarlo y seguir mi camino.

Pasaron unos minutos... ¿esto era un sueño o qué?, para mi desgracia no encontraba la salida de aquel lugar...o más bien la salida del sueño...me encontré parada delante de una puerta de hierro oxidada...la abrí y el chillido que hizo al moverla fue infernal; creo que ahora me encontraba más adentro del bosque, seguí andando; el miedo no aparecía...tenía intriga por lo que podría llegar aparecer delante de mí.

Debería de haber muchos animales en este lugar ya que sentía presencias y los ruidos de las ramas al ser pisadas...nuevamente sentí que algo me perseguía...esta vez tarde un poco más en darme vuelta...pero para que lo habré hecho...mire de reojo para ver si tenía algo al costado y luego de unos segundos me di la vuelta y vi... ¿un perro? O ¿un ciervo? Realmente no sabía qué era...lo único que vi es que estaba totalmente desfigurado y...tenía la intención de atacarme. Empecé a correr lastimándome al pasar con las ramas que sobresalían de los arboles, el rugido que sentía atrás era bastante molesto...pero no quería terminar muerta, ni siquiera en un sueño.

El animal no se rendía, pero... ¿qué es esto?, media un poco más que yo, debería ser 1.97 quizás...empalidecí al ver que en vez de una mano tenía una garra, su carne era gris y no quería saber qué sensación sentiría si tocara su carne, pero...me daba asco de tan solo pensarlo...  
no sabía qué hacer, sin tener nada pensando mi cuerpo arranco solo para la derecha...sentí que la garra de aquella cosa había enganchado mi blusa...tropecé con algo y ahí me desperté...pero no donde esperaba hacerlo...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!!Bueno adelantando capítulo así cuando Diosa Luna lea tenga para entretenerse jajaja  
Espero que te guste el cap  
Saludos!!**

Capitulo 8:

-¡Jill mira esto!-dijo Chris  
-¿Qué encontraste?-le pregunto esta  
-lee-Chris le señalo lo que debía leer...

Hoy 26/02/1997 a las 2:30 Am:

Como habíamos prometido, les tenemos noticias acerca de los extraños sucesos ocurridos este año...al menos lo que lleva el mes de Febrero.  
La oficina de Forenses en Inglaterra nos ha informado que a unos pocos metros del Parque Nacional de los Everglades encontraron a una joven de unos dieciocho años, lo único que recordó fue estar en un hotel de Inglaterra, no quiso dar más detalles..."si sigo hablando pensaran que estoy loca "aseguró la joven. Solamente tenemos una cosa para decir, todo lo que tenga que ver con este asunto no lo tomaremos como una locura señorita...gracias de todas formas, la pregunta que seguramente se hacen muchos seria... ¿como de Inglaterra llego a Florida?; es algo que ella sola sabe...  
Pronto tendrán más noticias acerca de estos acontecimientos que nos envuelve día a día.

Jill bajo un poco más la pagina y encontró la foto de la joven de la que hablaban

-¿esta es la del parque?-pregunto Jill  
-si...la que estaba con aquel tipo...-  
-me parece que tendremos que ir antes de lo previsto a Florida...-  
-estoy de acuerdo en eso Jill-

Milla

Luego que dejaron de molestarme con las preguntas y las entrevistas, me llevaron a un hotel...nada que ver con el Hilton...pero tenía lo suyo, un joven agente de 21 años me llevo hasta allí, era bastante guapo...pero no estaba en condiciones de un amor en este momento...aunque al parecer a él mucho no le importaba...

Flash Back

-Bien Señorita Halliwell aquí es-dijo el joven  
-gracias...por acompañarme, pero...podría haber venido sola-  
-¿después de haber pasado por lo que pasaste? No lo creo linda-  
Me sonroje antes aquel adjetivo y él se sonrió-gracias de nuevo-iba a entrar en la habitación cuando él me agarra del brazo...  
-Espero volver a verte por aquí-  
-supongo que si...no se-  
-entonces nos vemos, chau-  
-chau...-un poco confundida entre rápidamente en la habitación...

Fin Flash Back

Recordar aquello hacia que una gran sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro...pero...era una manera de ensuciar el recuerdo de Sam...Y no quería que eso pasara.

Pasaron una horas de mi "perfecto día" léase como una ironía...después de varios días de estar totalmente en otra recordé a Tomás... ¿estaría vivo? ¿O pertenecería a la cantidad de gente que lleva muerta hasta ahora?...no quería pensar en eso...pero no me daba muchas salidas...  
Iba a llamarlo cuando el teléfono me suena...tenía que atenderlo...podría ser mi tía, podría ser Dante o...no se

-¿hola?-  
-¿Cómo diablos llegaste a Florida?-  
-yo estoy bien ¿y vos Dante?-pregunte yo nuevamente con ironía  
-se supone que debo cuidarte idiota-  
-primero no me digas idiota porque yo no te agredí y segundo...no querrás escuchar el..."no sé como llegue de Inglaterra a Florida...en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"  
El peliblanco no sabía que decir...siempre terminaba humillado por una mujer...y encima por su hermana...no lo admitiría pero tenía ganas de gritarle que eran hermanos...-ok ok...si fui algo duro...perdón, pero...¿cómo llegaste...?-  
-YA TE LO DIJE-grite, creo que era la decimocuarta vez que contestaba aquella pregunta...  
-no grites...voy a buscarte...-  
-si para ti soy una molestia...ni te molestes en hacerlo-  
-me parece que alguien quedo afectada...-  
-en realidad quería saber tu reacción, gracias por llamar...-  
-no hay problema, nos vemos en un rato...¿dónde está el hotel?-  
-no tengo la menor idea...lo único sí que no es tan lujoso como el Hilton...-  
-creo que es una buena pista...-  
-chau-dije y corte

S.T.A.R.S:

-Piensen que la única ventaja de todo esto será que podremos terminar con Umbrella-dijo Rebecca al ver a sus compañeros en el avión  
-ya lo se...pero será difícil encontrar a la chica esa-comento Chris  
-¿nosotros no íbamos por Umbrella a Florida?-pregunto Barry desde la cabina  
-si...y por otros motivos...tengo el presentimiento que hay algo mas aparte de Wesker en todo esto...-  
-¿Qué?... ¿demonios?-pregunto Jill divertida

Chris la miro de una manera que hizo borrar la sonrisa de su cara

-de todas maneras creo que no tiene sentido buscarla...-comento Barry al escuchar que nadie hablaba  
-para mi si lo tiene Barry...seguí piloteando o terminaremos incrustado con alguna piedra...-dijo Chris bastante malhumorado  
-me parece que alguien se levanto del lado equivocado-dijo Claire a su hermano  
-si dejaran de molestar...-Chris se corto por un extraño ruido...las luces del avión comenzaron a apagarse y prenderse como si nada...  
-¡no puedo controlar el avión!-grito Barry-¡estamos cayendo!-  
-¡mantelo Barry!-grito Chris

Todo se convirtió en un pozo negro y sin salida...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!  
Bueno bueno bueno, adelanto un par de cositas,Vergil no sale en la primera parte;pero si en la segunda y tiene mucho protagonismo.  
Dante no la quiso llevar al DMC porque sabía que cosas raras pasarían allí y no quería arriesgar la vida de Milla…aunque pobre chica termino peor en el hotel… ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si hubieran estado en el DMC? ¿Peor? Mmm, no se jeje.  
Falta poco para que se sepa esa parte de la historia… ¿son hermanos o no lo son? Ya lo sabrás,paciencia **

**Ahora el capítulo nueve,para que disfrutes!!**

**--X—**

Capitulo 9:

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto una voz femenina

-no se pero tengo frio-comento la otra voz femenina

-¡Bienvenidos! No esperábamos visitas tan pronto pero...nos alegra que hayan venido-

-¿quién eres?-pregunto Chris

-alguien que está aliado a Umbrella...sobre todo a Wesker...es un secretito que teníamos él y yo...pero como ustedes no vivirán se los puedo contar-empezó a reírse de una forma un tanto molesta e histérica hasta que recibió un disparo por parte de Chris

-ooh gracias, hacia mucho que no recibía esa encantadora sensación de muerte...pero nunca me pasa nada-  
Chris y todos quedaron sorprendidos

-oh vamos, ¿me van a decir que nunca oyeron hablar de los demonios? –

Me desperté de golpe...de aquel sueño... no tenía la mínima idea de la hora y cuando la vi me llamo la atención que Dante no había llegado...

Olvide aquello...el sueño ese...seguramente no tenía importancia; al final empezaba a darle la razón a lo que Dante decía...  
Eran las ocho de la noche... ¿acaso Dante no venia? Me fui hasta el baño para ducharme...hacía bastante que no sentía la cálida sensación del agua recorriendo el cuerpo...y después del día que pase, era hermoso...

Cuando termine con todo...estaba realmente preocupada...quizás se quedo dormido y olvido venir...o tuvo algún enfrentamiento con los demonios y quedo tan herido que estos se lo llevaron al infierno...mi mente había llegado muy lejos lo sé ¿pero quién sabe qué le paso? Solo dios y el mismísimo Lucifer...

Mi preocupación fue aumentando a medida que las horas pasaban...empecé a caminar por la habitación hasta que me decidí...lo mejor sería salir de allí porque mis nervios aumentarían cada vez mas.

En la calle la gente andaba de lo mas bien...al parecer nada había ocurrido...aun.  
Camine solitaria por las calles pobladas...hasta que mis ojos se posaron en alguien que se me hacia familia...me acerque de a poco y cuando lo vi fui corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Tomás!-dije cuando lo solté

-Milla...-

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunte al verlo totalmente ensangrentado...empecé a bajar mi mirada siguiendo la mancha de sangre y tenía una terrible herida en el brazo...no paraba de salirle sangre...dios mío donde se metió Dante...

-Tomás...acompáñame-dije cuando note que no solo tenía esa herida

-no lo creo...Dante tenía razón...-

-¿sobre qué?-

-recuerda la última conversación y me entenderás-comenzó a perder la noción

-¡no Tomás! ¡Tú no puedes morir! Se lo prometí a Sam, Tomás por favor-

-la herida tiene bastante tiempo sangrando...hasta que llegue aquí...perdí suficiente como...para debilitarme...no puedo seguir...-

-Te puedo llevar al hospital hay...-deje de hablar e intente pararlo. Lo lleve hasta el hospital...llego desmayado...espero que tenga posibilidad de seguir con vida...no soportaría otra muerte mas...

S.T.A.R.S

El equipo S.T.A.R.S había logrado escapar de aquel lugar en el que estaban, matando a aquel ser...que aunque todos estaban de acuerdo en que se parecía a un demonio, Chris no los escuchaba...

-¡BASTA! Los demonios no existen-

-¿Qué tan seguro estas? Según cuenta la historia si...Lucifer...-

-basta Claire...te hacía más inteligente...-Chris estaba bastante molesto, quería no creer que eso fuera real...pero muy adentro suyo sabía que si lo era...y tendrían que acabar esto con la ayuda de...Dante.

-tenemos que encontrar a Dante...-dijo de repente Chris

-¿a quién?-pregunto Jill

-a Dante el tipo que estaba en el parque con la joven de la noticia...-

-¿lo conoces entonces?-

-su padre fue un muy buen amigo del mío...hasta que se entero la verdad...luego de eso lo deje de ver y el odio en nuestras respectivas familias se paso a la siguiente generación...o sea la mía y la de Claire...pero ella no lo conoció...-

-¿a quién?-pregunto la interpelada totalmente despistada, nadie le contesto…

-ahora entiendo el por qué de cuando se vieron él te contesto como te contesto...-dijo Jill

-y el por qué de tu molestia...-continuo Barry

-basta ya entendí...-contesto Chris mientras pensaba donde podría encontrarlo...quizás la respuesta la tenía delante suyo

-aunque no me agraden las casualidades debo decir que esta parece una...-dijo la sensual voz del semidemonio

-pero que agradable sorpresa Dante...justamente estaba pensando donde encontrarte...-dijo Chris sin mirarlo

-¿para qué? ¿Para recordar viejos tiempos quizás?...no Chris, ya no estamos para eso-

-ahora entiendo porque nunca tuviste novias...-

-las tenia; pero no las quería...en fin... ¿para qué me buscabas amigo?-

Chris levanto la vista hacia Dante le llevaba unos centímetros pero eso no era impedimento como para defenderse si tramaba algo...por otro lado no quería admitir que creía eso de los demonios...se decidió y hablo - lo que está ocasionando esto aparte de Umbrella son demonios ¿verdad? -

-me temo que si...y al parecer están aliados con Umbrella...-

-genial-dijo Barry-como si fuera fácil acabar con eso ahora se suman demonios...-

-por eso Barry quería hablar con Dante...no seas tan dramático...-dijo Chris de mal modo-¿Dónde está la joven?-

-sigue en Florida...-

-¿pero como la dejaste allí con...?-

-¡Cállate! Se lo que hago, en ese tema no te metas...ahora vamos para allá...aunque nos encontramos un poco lejos...-dijo Dante

-¿a cuánto estamos?-pregunto Chris

-y suponiendo que estamos en...Madrid...estamos a unas...-decía Dante mientras pensaba

-a una 4.418.19 millas de La Florida debemos cruzar el Océano Atlántico Norte-dijo Barry mirando a Dante-oye chico... ¿tú no estudiaste verdad?-le pregunto

-me seria un poco difícil trabajar y estudiar a la vez... ¿no cree viejo?-dijo Dante

Barry iba a decir algo ante la falta de Dante pero Chris lo silencio con la mirada...

-mejor que nos pongamos en marcha...-dijo Chris

-si antes que todo termine peor de lo que ya esta-comento Rebecca

-¿decías Rebecca?-pregunto Barry

-nada...-

Tras caminar encontraron el avión hecho pedazos contra una roca...

-a menos que naden...no podremos ir hasta...-comenzó Dante

-mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada Dante-dijo Chris y paso de el...

-solo era una...-

-¡Cállate!-le grito

-Chris creo que lo mejor sería tranquilizarnos...y luego ir al aeropuerto-sugirió Claire

-buena idea hermana-

-será mejor que empecemos a caminar...porque por arte de magia no llegaremos...-dijo Dante un poco divertido ligándose una severa mirada por parte de Chris

Milla:

Yo sigo acá...en el hospital...hace ya cuatro horas que están con Tomás...aparentemente tenía algo más que una pérdida de sangre, sus palabras aun resonaban en mi mente _"recuerda la última conversación..." _había tantas...

Mire por la ventana esperanzada por ver la silueta de Dante...pero eso no sucedió...

-¿señorita Halliwell?-había una enfermera frente a mi...

-¿sí?-pregunte temiendo lo peor

-creemos que se va a recuperar...si quiere pasar, ya puede hacerlo-

-¡Gracias!-mi felicidad era bastante grande...no podría describirla, cuando entre en la habitación Tomas estaba entubado...no era la visión que quería ver...me acerque lentamente hasta la camilla y tome su mano...no podía dejar que se muriera...se lo había prometido a Sam, tuve que salir de la habitación por que la angustia inundaba mi alma, no entendía por qué tenía que pasarme a mí esto; y yo que solo creía que en las películas de Terror pasaba esto...ahora veo que no solo pasa allí, si no que hay enfermos que lo trasladan a la vida real...todavía tengo algo pendiente...y es averiguar la verdad...

Puse rumbo hasta el Parque Nacional Everglades...puede ser que ahí encuentre mi identidad...o mi muerte

**--X—**

**¿Qué encontrara? . . .Suspence jeje  
Espero que te haya gustado!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holas!! Capítulo 10 para mi fiel lectora!! Quiero leer tu fic!! Estoy que no doy más con ese fic!  
Yo soy buena y actualizo jeje!!  
Espero que te guste**

**--X--**

Capitulo 10:

El equipo S.T.A.R.S ya había llegado junto a Dante al aeropuerto...

Mientras Chris estaba en una de las cabinas, los demás fueron a sentarse...lo que más incomodo a Dante fue que Barry no le quitaba la vista de encima ¿Qué es gay el viejo este?pensó para si...  
Decidió que sería mejor no decir nada

-Bien en unas horas sale el avión para Florida-dijo Chris sentándose al lado de Claire que estaba a unos centímetros de Dante

--mientras no pase nada anormal...-dijo Barry

- no estaría mal que pasara algo...hace mucho que no tengo diversión...-

-creo haberte dicho que sería mejor que te callaras...-

No paso mucho tiempo de aquello, cuando los gritos de la gente comenzaron a llenar el salón en el que se encontraban.

Dante y Chris fueron los primeros en salir hacia aquella dirección...encontrándose una no muy agradable escena...

-mmm, parece que hay suficiente para los dos Chris-comento Dante

-al parecer si...pelea contra los tuyos...

-¿a qué viene eso?-

-¡Dante!-grito Chris al peliblanco viendo que tenia encima a un zombi...este fue tan rápido que lo dejo ensartado con la espada

-parece que a mi si se me dan los zombis amigo...-

-será mejor que limpiemos esto...-

-como quieras... ¡Show Time!-

Los demonios eran bastante fáciles para Dante...pero no para Chris...

-oh vamos Chris, ambas son "cosas"-

Tras unos minutos de banquete termino la fiesta...

-¿está todo bien?-pregunto Barry, mirando a Dante que le sonreía a Claire, Chris lo vio...

-si...esta todo bien... ¡Dante!-

Este se sonrió aun mas sabiendo el porqué de aquel tono...se acerco a Chris –quédate tranquilo...no me gusta tu hermana...-

-Wesker...no está saliendo todo como lo planeamos ¿Qué está pasando?-

-no será como lo planeamos pero me gusta el ritmo que lleva...tu sigue con lo tuyo que yo me encargo si hay algún inconveniente-

Alerta Intruso!

-dejemos que nuestros amiguitos se encarguen de ello...llama a Ada por favor...la noto rara últimamente-  
-ok señor-

Tras unos minutos aquel tipo regresa con Ada que no tenía un muy buen aspecto que digamos...

-gracias...puedes retirarte-

Cuando el tipo se fue, Wesker se levanto de su asiento, agarrando de una forma muy brusca el brazo de Ada

-¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Ayer cuando más te precisaba no estabas en ningún lado y hoy apareces de esa forma roñosa en anda saber donde-

-Ayer me fui de las instalaciones un momento para pasar por mi departamento...-

-y ni siquiera se te cruzo avisarme...vamos bien...hazme el favor de ir al bosque y tráeme con o sin vida; no importa a quien este fuera-

-ok...-

Milla:

Al fin había llegado al bosque aquel, tenía un cartel delante de mí que decía "Atención no pasar, sumamente riesgoso" supongo que debería hacer caso...pero no puedo parar cuando se que la respuesta está allí...

Antes se había activado una alarma...bastante molesta por cierto...espero haberla silenciado a tiempo...esto es una locura...

Me encontraba en el mismo lugar que mi sueño...donde aquel desagradable ser se había hecho presente, y donde aquel hombre que no daba la cara se encontraba una jaula...no quiero saber que debería tener dentro...

El crujido de una rama hizo que volviera a la realidad e instantáneamente escondiéndome detrás de un árbol que tenia a mi derecha...distinguí a una mujer de rojo, cabello negro y...oriental supongo

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto

¿Qué estamos jugando al gato y al ratón? No, yo paso nunca me gusto ser el ratón...

-sé que hay alguien...pero a menos que seas del equipo S.T.A.R.S no me quedara otra que llevarte

-¿equipo S.T.A.R.S? ¿Estás trabajando con ellos?-pregunte yo aun detrás del árbol

-si... ¿quién eres?-

-una conocida de ellos...no puedo mostrar mi identidad...-vaya mentira...pero al equipo S.T.A.R.S lo conozco...

-mmm-

No creo poder seguir con esto...la mentira no se me da muy bien que digamos...-soy la joven que encontraron hoy a la mañana a unos pocos metros del Parque...-

-si...leí la noticia...supongo que ya no tienes que esconderte, como ya te dije estoy del lado bueno...a pesar de todo...-

-no puedo confiar en ti-dije esto y salí corriendo...sé que era muy tonto haber hecho eso pero...realmente no podía confiar en ella...

S.T.A.R.S

-anda a saber por dónde anda esa...-empezó Chris

-es mi hermana así que cuídate-

-¿tú qué? Acaso no tenias un gemelo... ¿pero cómo?-

--es una larga historia no tengo ganas de hablar...-

Faltaba poco para que llegaran al aeropuerto de Florida...en ese trayecto la luces empezaron a apagarse y un grito se escucho en la parte de la cabina...Dante corrió hasta allí y cuando entro...

-fantástico...pero podrías haber dejado a la azafata viva...-dijo mirándola de costado –bien creo que llego la hora de un poco de acción para mí también... ¿no crees maldito demonio? –

Le clavo la espada en el pecho...-¡Chris! ven a manejar esto...si no quieres morir...-

Dante intentaba mantener al bicho ese contra la mesa de mando, pero era imposible...empezó a sentirse débil en el mismo momento que trataba de sacar la espada...antes de caer se la clavo en medio de la cara dando por terminada la pelea...y Dante cayendo desmayado…

--X--


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!! Hoy dejo dos capítulos.**

**Espero que te guste!**

**--X--**

Capitulo 11:

Debo admitir que me perdí en aquel laberinto, no encontraba la salida más próxima…y ya empezaba a cansarme…creo que di vueltas y vueltas dentro de ese lugar no obteniendo éxito…metí la pata, nunca tendría que haber entrado aquí…¿Dónde estás Dante cuando te necesito?

S.T.A.R.S

La noticia de lo ocurrido llego rápido a la gente que se encontraba en el avión, para colmo entraron en pánico…Chris sabía perfectamente cómo manejar un avión, lo único que le preocupaba era su amigo…y enemigo que ahora estaba desmayado.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con Dante, Chris?-pregunto Rebecca

-vigila el pulso, mientras este normal esta todo tranquilo-contesto este

-ok…-la joven quedo un tanto confundida por aquella respuesta…no se la esperaba

-¿entendiste Rebecca? No hay tiempo para perder…Dante no se puede morir…-

-¿Quién dijo que moriría?-dijo la voz ronca de Dante

-cierto lo olvidaba…-

-¿murió el demonio?-

-lo mataste antes de caer-

-gracias por preocuparte Chris…pero no lo preciso-

Chris sintió una ligera rabia recorrer su cuerpo, pero se limito a morderse el labio para no mandarlo a pasear…o mucho peor al infierno, aunque se burlaría desagradablemente de él, no tenia opción; debería aguantarse algunas cosas de aquel, lo necesitaba para terminar con Umbrella y el solo sabía la verdad de todo esto.

-¿tu hermana estará bien?-pregunto Chris de repente

-espero que si… ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?-

-y por qué se metió en tantos problemas que no sería raro que se metiera en mas-

-no voy a dejar que hables así de Milla…-Dante se arrepintió al mismo momento de decirlo

-quiero saber que pasa en esa familia, pero tú no me dirás toda la verdad-

-puede que estés en lo correcto…o puede que no-

-de todas formas me da igual-

Quedaron en silencio hasta que Claire entro en la cabina…

-la gente está preocupada Chris-dijo la chica

-diles que está todo bien, pronto aterrizamos-contesto Chris

-¿Dante te encuentras bien?-

-no te preocupes por mi preciosa estoy bien-contesto este sonriendo

Cuando Claire se fue, Dante recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Chris

-no te hagas el vivo con mi hermana-

-oh vamos a ella le gusto-

-yo te advierto nada más-

Dante se sonrió a medias y evito pegarle a Chris ya que Claire se enojaría…el no podía enamorarse y menos de ella

Milla:

Bien…encontré una salida supongo; la señorita de rojo me llamaba la atención, o realmente me quería ayudar o era una traidora; intentare que quede aquí dentro cuando Umbrella desaparezca.  
Mi mente vagaba bastante rápido, más de lo que estaba caminando…pensaba en Tomas, en Dante, en mi novio, en mis padres…en todo, sobretodo en aquel sueño tan raro que había tenido, debía admitir que quede un tanto traumada con eso; era raro lo sé como todo lo que últimamente me pasaba.

Llegue a una puerta que se me hacia familiar, pero antes de poner la mano sobre el picaporte un gruñido detrás mío hizo que me sobresaltara, cuando me di vuelta mire de costado y…tenía un perro, supongo que estaba infestado; decidí quedarme quieta observando cada movimiento que hacía, era terrorífico parecía salido de una película de terror pero para mi desgracia esto era real. Caminaba sin sacarme la vista de encima, yo casi no respiraba, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más allí, mire hacia arriba y encontré que algo había colgado…el perro estaba a punto de atacarme, me colgué de eso y le metí una patada en la cara; luego saque el fierro y lo empecé a golpear…era duro para mi hacer eso ya que los perros me gustaban, pero no dejaría que mis sentimientos se interpusieran y dejar que me destroce.

Luego de eso seguí caminando hasta encontrar un arma, no sabía cómo utilizarla pero tendría que aprender de todas formas, escuche voces, mi intriga por saber que decían me llevo sin pensar mucho hasta una puerta que estaba entre abierta…

-Wesker, no encontré a nadie fuera-dijo Ada

-seguro que nuestros perros guardianes cenaron-comento este sin quitar la vista del lugar en donde yo me encontraba

-¿me precisa para algo más?-

-sí, necesito que te deshagas del idiota que te trajo…me parece que algo está tramando-

-¿el hijo de Hunk?, no jamás el no haría eso-

-lo estas cubriendo porque algo sabes-comento este ahora mirando a Ada por detrás de sus gafas de sol

-jamás haría algo contra Umbrella, y lo sabes Wesker-

-ya no sé nada con todos los farsantes que hay aquí-contesto

Ada lo miro algo extrañada no entendía por qué decía eso…hacerse la inocente no va a funcionar Ada pensé para mi…

-Wesker se que detrás de todo esto hay algo mas, te note un poco raro últimamente en todas las acciones que tomas… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- buena jugada pensé yo desde donde estaba

-no es asunto tuyo…sigue en lo que estabas-y diciendo esto desapareció en un pestañeo

-Se que estas ahí-dijo de repente Ada

-como si fuera difícil darse cuenta-conteste yo – hasta Wesker se avivo…-

-…tendré que matarte-yo me sonreí sé porque lo decía…Ada salió de aquella sala para encontrarse conmigo en el jardín…donde para mi desgracia otro perro apareció

-no quería tener que matar a otro…-pero antes que siguiera el perro tenía un balazo en la cabeza, me di vuelta un tanto asustada y me encontré con un joven de 18 años supongo, bastante herido…con la piel ¿verde? Si supongo que sería verde y el pelo un tanto revuelto

-perdón no quería asustarte-dijo y yo que pensé que no sabría hablar…

-está bien…yo podría haberlo matado-comente

-usted no debería estar aquí señor-dijo Ada al joven

-¡Cállate!-grito el joven –no deberían haberme devuelto a la vida…-

Ante aquello quede un tanto sorprendida ¿cómo es volver a revivir a una persona muerta?

S.T.A.R.S:

El avión ya había aterrizado, todos los que se encontraban allí tenían miedo de bajar, pero Claire los tranquilizo y Dante no aguantaba más.

-¿Dante estas bien realmente?-pregunto Claire acercándose a él

-si…-

-¿seguro?-

-si te dijo Claire, chau-

-perdóname pero no estoy hablando contigo Chris- La rabia de este empezaba a desbordar y más cuando noto que Dante se sonreía

– Chris quiero hablar un momento contigo-

-que pasa Claire… no puedo soportar que te guste ese dem…que te guste Dante…-

-vas a tener que soportarlo, porque yo a él también le gusto…con León me hiciste lo mismo, ya soy grande no preciso tu cuidado-

-no sabes con quien te metes si estas con Dante-

-me meto con un hombre y es lo mismo que todos no tiene diferencia-la joven se fue antes que Chris pudiera decir nada mas

-tiene una sola diferencia Claire…-dijo Chris para sí mismo

Cuando las personas se tranquilizaron y bajaron, el equipo se dirigió a un hotel; donde se quedarían por un tiempo hasta terminar con todo esto.

Dante tenía la sensación que algo andaba mal…muy mal, a unas pocas cuadras del hotel había un hospital, el mismo donde ahora estaba Tomas…

-Bien las habitaciones van a ser dos, en un lado los hombre y en otro las chicas ¿de acuerdo Dante?-pregunto Chris notando que este estaba distraído

-si…-contesto confundido, noto que los bellos ojos de Claire lo estaban mirando y este no pudo evitar mirarla simplemente no puedo permitirme enamorarme de ella y arruinarle la vida NO PUEDO

Cada grupo entro en su habitación y Dante se tiro en la cama para pensar mejor en todo lo que le daba vuelta por la cabeza.

-no creo que sea tiempo para descansar-dijo Chris molesto por la actitud de este

-lo siento pero tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar-

-entonces te podes ir yendo de esta habitación-dijo Barry

-ok de todas formas no me pensaba quedar, hasta nunca-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y luego meterle un portazo

-fantástico Barry, me hubieras dejado a mí, ahora no tenemos ayuda de nadie si esos se llegan a meter en nuestro camino-

-lo siento pero ya me estaba sacando-

Chris mientras tanto se quedo pensando en que harían ahora…

**--X--**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

Aquel joven nos había llevado a Ada y a mí a un lugar desconocido, hasta para Ada quien conocía todos los lugares

-¿Cuál es la contraseña de aquí?-pregunto el joven aun sin desvelar su identidad hacia mi

-la misma que pusiste antes en la otra puerta ESWOA-

-gracias, cada vez se acercan más a la verdad…espero que Claire este bien-

-Steve…yo no tengo la culpa que ellos te hayan llevado…-

-todos los que trabajan en Umbrella la tienen-

-yo no la tengo, porque no trabajo para ellos-

-pero estas bajo el mando de Wesker…mientras tanto "trabajas" para ellos-

-perdona pero… ¿Quién eres?-pregunte yo de golpe ligando una mirada un tanto confundida de Ada

-me llamo Steve y estuve prisionero en una isla…de Umbrella, hasta que me encontré con Claire, luego íbamos a ir a la base australiana y una maldita desgraciada nos hizo perder el control de todo…yo supuestamente debería haber muerto, pero ellos me "salvaron" porque en mi interior había un virus denominado T-Alexia, y eso lo quería ese tal Wesker…no se para que-dijo mirando a Ada

-yo tampoco, así que a mí no me mires-dijo esta defendiéndose

-ok ok…necesito encontrar a Dante lo más rápido posible…¿cómo salgo de aquí?-

-puedes perderte en este lugar-comento Ada

-¡Wow!... es lo que a mí me paso desde hace rato-dije un poco molesta

-lo siento…ven te acompañare, tu quédate aquí y procura que nadie te vea porque estoy acabada-

-no te preocupes, nadie me verá y si eso sucede…algo se me ocurrirá, vayan tranquilas-

-pero Steve puedes venir conmigo y re encontrarte con esa tal Claire

-no puede lo van a identificar cuando pase por el lector que hay en la puerta, tiene un rastreador bajo la piel-mi cara cambio totalmente al oír aquello, me dio asco y a la vez dolor.

-no te preocupes, vayan-

Ada me guio hasta la puerta por la que había entrado y allí estaba la alarma… ¡pero qué! Si la desactive, oh dios por qué no recuerdo las cosas importantes.

-esta desactivada…-musite

-así parece ¿Por qué no te acordaste antes?-

-no se…se me fue totalmente-

-bueno ya está, no importa, vamos ¡vete!-

Yo realmente no sabía hacia dónde ir, si al hospital o al hotel, tenía miedo de ir al hospital; pero igual lo hice, si estaba vivo y no iba no lo sabría…si hubiera pasado algo no quisiera enterarme…tenía que ir.

Antes de cruzar, una moto paro delante de mí.

-pero que casualidad, andando sola por ahí-

Levante la vista y cuando lo vi no podía creerlo -¡Dante!-

-así es, ¿hacia dónde ibas?-

-dios me alegra tanto encontrarte-dije yo y lo abrace…era como mi hermano mayor realmente –voy para el hospital-

-¿a qué?-

-¿te acuerdas de Tomas?-

-si…-

-bueno estaba herido…parece que entro en aquel parque…y ahora está en el hospital…no sé si está vivo-

-vamos sube-

Pase la pierna por el costado y luego me senté en el resto del asiento, pasando las manos por la cintura de este… ¿habrá notado mi molestia?

-oh vamos cariño, compartimos la misma sangre-comento este

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunte yo un tanto asombrada y otro tanto confundida

-nada… ¿ese hospital es el que está a unas tres cuadras del hotel?-pregunto un poco decepcionado

-si… ¿estás bien?-

-de maravilla…-no me sonó muy convincente que digamos

Hizo un suave pero hermoso sonido al acelerar y luego arranco.

En poco tiempo llegamos al hospital, yo debo admitir que estaba temblando…temía por lo que me dirían.

Entramos en la sala y una enfermera se acerco rápidamente a mi…temblé

-Señorita Halliwell-dijo la enfermera

-¿sí?-

La enfermera se fijo en Dante y luego volvió sus ojos hacia mi -¿él la acompaña?-  
yo me limite a asentir

-entonces pasen, por favor-dijo con un amable gesto hacia la puerta que teníamos en frente

Ni bien entramos respire al ver que Tomás aun estaba vivo, pero algo había en su rostro que me daba mala espina.

-debemos informarle que su amigo a perdido mucha sangre, lo bueno es que hay probabilidades de vida, él ha dicho que usted es la única que comparte su grupo sanguíneo ¿sería tan amable de prestarse para un análisis?-

Yo mire a Tomás que estaba tendido en la cama, mirándome sin poder hablar por el tubo…tenía una mirada de suplica

–si- conteste secamente

Dante me acompaño hacia la sala donde me sacarían sangre, tenía un escalofríos recorriendo mi espalda, hacía años que no me sacaba sangre.

La enfermera con sumo cuidado coloco la gomita alrededor de mi codo apretándome las venas, me puso alcohol en la parte que me pincharía y luego sentí el pinchazo, debo admitir que algunas lágrimas asomaron por mis ojos…

Aún pensaba en aquel joven y en cómo hacerlo reencontrar con esa tal Claire, me estaba metiendo en terreno que no me corresponde lo sé, pero no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir…

Nos dejaron en sala de espera mientras se llevaban mi sangre para analizar… ¿Cuánto tiempo debería pasar?

A mi parecer había sido una eternidad, cuando la enfermera apareció nuevamente con mi sangre lista para la transfusión

-de seguro que su amigo se lo agradecerá-dijo la enfermera mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa que yo gentilmente devolví

S.T.A.R.S:

-Lamento destruir tus pensamiento Chris, pero me preguntaba si ya tenías algún plan ideado-dijo Jill

-¿Cómo esta Claire?-

-uf como mil demonios, no quiere que nadie se le acerque, lo siento pero creo que esta vez la heriste demasiado profundo-

-déjame recordarte que no fue mi culpa que ese imbécil se haya ido-

-oh cariño no estaba diciendo que fuera tu culpa-añadió Jill con tono amable

Chris la miro confundido y luego desvió la vista de ella

-¡hey Chris!-grito Barry

-si ¿qué pasa?-dijo este

-tenemos visita-dijo Barry un poco aterrorizado

Chris se entumeció, sus ojos se dilataron…lo único que en este momento deseaba era que Dante apareciera de donde quisiera que se encontrara.

-creo que no hemos terminado con nuestra pequeña visita…-dijo una extraña familiar voz

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?-

-que me entreguen a la chica-

-¿a qué chica?-pregunto Chris desconcertado

-oh vamos no se haga el tonto señor Redfield, sabe perfectamente a quien me refiero, la chica que encontraron en Florida…se que hace poco acaba de irse de las instalaciones con ayuda de una de nuestras mejores agentes-dijo el demonio

Chris quedo boquiabierto al escuchar aquello, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer aquella joven, pero lo que si sabía que tenía un talento nato para meterse en problemas…aunque pareciera que estos la buscan a ella.

-¿y bien Chris? ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?-

Milla:

Aparentemente la transfusión de sangre tuvo algún inconveniente, ya que tardaban más de lo que me imaginaba.

-¿Dante?-

-¿sí?-

-¿Dónde _demonios_ te habías metido?

Este se sonrió al yo utilizar la palabra _"Demonio"_ –estaba ayudando a un grupo llamado S.T.A.R.S…pero me aburrí de un viejo…-

-¿hay algo más verdad?-lo podía ver en sus ojos, tenía un brillo que antes no se lo había visto y el descubrió que lo miraba detenidamente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo alguna clase de bicho?-

-no simplemente un brillo que antes no recuerdo haberlo visto…-

-mmm veo, no tiene importancia de todos modos-comento secamente

-para mí y mi intriga si-dije yo sonriendo

-veo por donde viene…conocí a una chica que me cae demasiado bien, y viceversa; el problema es que yo no quiero acercarme a ella, tu sabes el por qué-me sonreí nuevamente al confirma mi teoría

La enfermera salió nuevamente, pero su rostro no me gustaba, mi sonrisa se desvaneció…

--X--

**Bueno, espero que te hayan gustado**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!! Nuevo capítulo.**

**No me culpes a mí por los estudios , y gracias por leer la otra historia,veré cuán rápido puedo actualizarla para no hacer esperar mucho .  
Gracias por actualizar mis dos Fic favoritos!! Tengo unos cuantos para leer asi que me pongo,Disfruta el cap y…  
Estudia Estudia Estudia…y no me culpes XD**

--X--

Capitulo 13:

Naturalmente nunca me equivoco al ver las expresiones de las personas, temía lo que saliera de sus labios al momento de acercarse a nosotros, por eso me aferre al brazo de Dante, lo cual a este no pareció importarle mucho.

-señorita Halliwell…lo siento pero…su amigo durante la transfusión sufrió un colapso en el corazón, hicimos lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance pero…realmente lo siento-

-gracias…-dije yo intentando ocultar mi ahogada voz hasta que la enfermera se fue y me vi decidida a salir corriendo del hospital, con Dante llamándome detrás.

-Milla…realmente siento tu perdida…pero sabes cuál es el camino-

-no sé si quiera seguir el camino, quizás me deje caer en los brazos del infierno y quedarme allí por siempre…-

-¡milla!-me grito este indignado por mi respuesta

-lo siento creo que me deje llevar…pero nunca lo entenderías-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El perder a alguien que quieres? Perdóname cariño pero lo entiendo más de lo que crees-Mi cara mostro total sorpresa ante aquella respuesta que no me esperaba, decidí seguir caminando sin rumbo

-¡hey! ¿Adónde vas?-

-quizás a perderme por ahí-dije con cierto sarcasmo en mi voz

En mi fuero interno tenía una guerra reprimida desde hace un tiempo, que al parecer ahora se había desatado, dejando graves heridas

De a poco comencé a sentir un terrible mareo que hizo que todo se me nublara, para luego ir sensibilizándome y por ultimo sentir la voz de Dante que me llamaba y yo sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

Desperté pero no donde creí que iría a hacerlo, estaba en un bosque, hermoso por cierto; el temor que recorrió mi cuerpo no sé si era por encontrarme sola o por no saber si realmente lo estaba…al sentir la presencia de algo a mí alrededor…de algo negativo, como si del mismísimo demonio se tratase.  
Me quede un rato examinando el pequeño terreno que ocupaba mi presencia y me quede quieta al ver que ahora donde había mirado unos minutos atrás se encontraba un papel doblado con total delicadeza, lo abrí y luego lo leí…

"_Querida Milla:_  
_Durante dieciocho años te han mentido...muy pocos saben la verdad de la historia y todos ellos ya están muertos, debo admitir que yo también lo estoy, pero aun tengo algo pendiente que me permite entablar una energía con vos._

_Aquel día que naciste, tu hermano Vergil quería cuidarte ya que en ese momento estábamos en guerra con el infierno, yo negué su propuesta generándole un odio hacia mí...pero eso ya no importa. Por otro lado Dante ni se entero que habías nacido ya que estaba en…otro asunto.  
Luego de la muerte de tu padre, no me quedo más alternativa que dejarte en aquella casa donde te criaste hasta hace un tiempo...bajo el nombre de Milla Halliwell el apellido de ellos, no quería que te persiguieran...  
Luego de unos meses los demonios vinieron a mi casa a buscar venganza por lo que el Legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda, tu padre; había hecho.  
Dante pudo terminar con la rebelión que había desatada allí fuera, volviendo la paz y la armonía.  
Espero que entiendas la situación y no me odies...Vergil "murió" quedo en el infierno, que morir y quedar allí es prácticamente lo mismo... y Dante sin saber mucho acerca de ti, se entero por su hermano...nunca le creyó pero pensaba bastante en aquella posibilidad...que confirmo al verte...tan parecida a mi...  
Dante es una buena persona...hasta me atrevería a decir que es igual a su padre...ese espíritu de querer salvar a la raza humana...es muy valorable.  
Con respecto a ti...pronto descubrirás Tu verdad...pero no te asustes, es parte del juego en el que te metió tu padre, que por cierto está muy orgulloso...de ambos.  
Hija te quiero y espero que puedas perdonar el error que cometí...no puedo volver el tiempo atrás y rehacer esto, por eso quiero tu perdón...sin eso jamás podre descansar en paz..."  
Con Cariño  
Eva_

Al terminar de leer aquella carta quede sin respiración… ¿así que todas aquellas insinuaciones por parte de Dante eran por esto? ¿Por qué realmente es mi hermano?, mi cerebro volaba a una velocidad inimaginable, creo que mis pulsaciones habían aumentando, pero no note que seguía parada en aquel bosque y no precisamente sola…cuando presentí la compañía de algo me di vuelta y vi unas figuras que no conocía…pero de algún lado se me hacían familiar.

Mis repentina rabia hizo que cometiera el peor crimen…no sé de dónde demonios había sacado un cuchillo lo único que sé es que lo tenía y en este momento estaba utilizándolo. Me desperté de golpe sudando y agitada, me encontraba en el hospital de la muerte

-¿Milla? ¿Está bien?-me pregunto la ya conocida voz de Dante, aunque mi rabia se reflejaba en mis ojos, no la podía contener, era una ira interna que jamás había sentido, y matar venia a mi mente para saciar mi sed. Tenía unas ganas terribles de atacarlo por haberme mentido y de matar a todos aquellos que decían quererme, pero de una extraña forma contuve aquella sensación.

-¿Milla?-volvió a repetir Dante, no sabía cómo echarle en cara todo aquello que había visto, pero era obvio que no quería hablar con él, aunque no supiera el por qué de mi repentino cambio…me daba igual, cerré los ojos nuevamente y decidí ignorarlo, hasta que vino la enfermera.

-debo decirle que me siento perfectamente bien… ¿puedo irme?-dije ni bien la vi acercarse  
Esta me estudio con la mirada para luego decirme lo que temía –no lo siento, pero debe quedarse-dijo un poco áspera ante mi actitud…ok ok si no era por las buenas seria por las malas, pero yo aquí no me quedare…eso si que no.  
Deje que desapareciera de mi vista para levantarme de la camilla y soltarme de los tubos de oxigeno que me habían puesto, para luego con paso firme dirigirme hacia la puerta de entrada del hospital e irme, dejando a Dante atónito detrás mío ¿Quién le pidió que me siga?, mi rabia hacia él no paraba, no entendía como la gente puede herir de esa manera.

-¡Milla! No voy a estar persiguiéndote toda la maldita noche-dijo un poco fastidiado, si yo llegaba a responder en este momento podría llegar a acuchillarlo de la peor manera con las palabra por lo que decidí tragármelas…hasta que en un 

descuido me agarro violentamente el antebrazo, yo lo fulmine con la mirada y luego tire con brusquedad para que me soltara, cosa que entre su asombro e ira hizo

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿El desmayo te cambio?-pregunto  
-no, me hizo ver más de lo que yo esperaba-mi voz era de víbora, cada palabra que salía de mi boca era un siseo…estaba transformada, cualquier cosa que se me acercara podría terminar mal conmigo en este estado.-si al menos pudiera  
traerte aquella carta y mostrarte el porqué de mi ira…quizás me entenderías-dije intentando controlarme

-¿al menos recuerdas que decía?-me pregunto con cautela

-todo, te lo podría ir remarcando uno por uno si quisieras-

-tiene que ver conmigo-

-exactamente-

-comienza a hablar-su voz autoritaria me molesto, no tenía derecho a hablarme de esa manera, y menos cuando le echara en cara todo lo que me oculto por frases que jamás hubiera llegado a entender de no ser por esa carta de mi verdadera madre.

-bien…Comenzare-enfaticé esta ultima -¿por dónde podría ser?...-dije pensativa –bien, por el hecho de que Sparda es nuestro padre…o que Vergil tu hermano y el mío quedo encerrado en el infierno, o por…que vos sabias cuando me viste que era tu hermana y sin embargo lo ocultaste como quien no quiere la cosa…-

-¡realmente lo quería!-chillo este –quería que fuera verdad lo que Vergil me dijo en nuestro último encuentro antes que quedara atrapado para siempre, y lo confirme al verte y ver el vivo reflejo de nuestra madre en tus ojos-

Ante aquello quede sorprendida…no esperaba eso…no esperaba esas palabras, no me quedo otra que aflojar mi postura

-…-aunque ahora de mi boca no salía palabra alguna; me fui a sentar a uno de los banquitos que tenía más cerca para reflexionar todo, Dante hizo lo mismo…me quede mirando al cielo durante unos minutos preguntándome si me estarían observando…se que era un idea realmente loca o…estrafalaria como para que sucediera, pero lo pensaba, de pronto todo cobro sentido…los demonios estaban del lado de Umbrella para conseguir su cometido…**yo**, creo que ahora todo tenía más sentido y ahora que lo pensaba esto desencadenaría en lo que tanto temía…mi muerte, que cada vez la espero teniéndola ante mis ojos.

Aquella noche paso como si nada, solo era un recuerdo borroso de todo lo ocurrido, estaba lloviendo de una manera bastante densa, las gotas golpeaban violentamente la ventana de la habitación de una casa…en el cual no recordaba haber entrado. Una joven quizás unos años mayor que yo, se acerco a mí.

-hola Milla…se que estas confundida ante todo lo sucedido ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche?-me pregunto la chica

Negué aunque un aturdimiento me llego al hacer ese movimiento con la cabeza, generándome mareos y nauseas, no creí capaz de recordar lo sucedido anoche y ni me moleste en hacerlo

-bien será mejor que descanses-dijo la dulce voz de la joven

-¿Dónde está Dante?-pregunte de repente recordando que el estaba conmigo

-acá ¿estás bien?-

Asentí mientras ladeaba la cabeza para verlo, estaba acompañado por una joven pelirroja, bastante guapa a mi parecer, supuse que sería ella de quien me hablaba Dante.

De repente todo vino a mi mente como un torbellino, imágenes confusas impregnaban mi mente mientras varias personas hablaban a mi alrededor, lo que no sabía exactamente era si lo escuchaba en mi mente o los presentes me estaban hablando. Luego caí en la cuenta, Dante me había salvado del demonio aquel que se aproximaba a mi…pero no entendía que era lo que realmente quería, hice un forzoso intento de recordar, y más escenas llegaron a mi mente, pude visualizar una en la que la joven que ahora se me había acercado estaba luchando contra una horda de descerebrados mentales que lo único que hacían era _"ooooh"_

No pude recordar mucho mas ya que el cansancio venció mis expectativas de mantenerme consiente y caí en un profundo sueño.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!! Nuevo capítulo.**

**Bueno hoy dejo capítulo doble,espero que les guste!!  
Diosa Luna!!gracias por siempre leer mi fic,espero que actualices los tuyos!!**

**--X--**

Capitulo 14:

La mañana ya había caído sobre Florida, yo me desperté con un dolor de espalda que no sabría cómo expresar, lentamente me fui incorporando, el sol me cegaba, y de pronto recordé todo lo de la noche pasada, sentí un vacio en medio del pecho, como si el corazón hubiese dejado de latir siendo remplazado por el dolor, un dolor que no pararía hasta que dejase de respirar, pero antes tendría que terminar con esto…para siempre.

-creo que deberías habérselo dicho, Dante-

-debo admitir que una parte mía temía su reacción, no quería que se alejara, tengo que protegerla-

-de todas formas, desapruebo tu forma de encarar las cosas-

-Claire…-dijo Dante en tono de reproche

-¡no! Pobre chica…anda a saber que está pensando ahora…-me hubiera gustado decirle a Claire que estoy bien…pero a

Dante desearía encerrarlo en el infierno sin que pudiera salir, bueno sé que es un tanto cruel eso pero…lo que me hizo no se lo perdonare fácilmente.

-veré si despertó-escuche decir a Claire, por lo que salí disparada hacia el baño. Me bañe y luego me dirigí al living donde estaban reunidos, por el rabillo del ojo vi que Dante no me quitaba la vista de encima, tenía una mirada sombría, pero la voz de Claire hizo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos

-¿quieres algo, cariño?-me pregunto con voz dulce

-no…gracias-

-Milla…-empezó Dante

-Cállate-dije bruscamente

Aquella tarde todo estuvo bastante silencioso, Chris y los demás no estaban ya que perseguían una pista que la mujer misteriosa _"Ada" _les había dado, tuve ganas de decirle que me encontraba con ellos, pero sería revelar su identidad, algo que aparentemente ella no quería, y sus motivos me hacían sospechar.

Me había recostado un poco, ya que no había mucho que hacer, aunque mi intento de dormirme fue fallido me quede en la habitación, hasta que tres suaves golpecitos hicieron que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Milla…soy yo-dije Dante con voz ronca, me llamo la atención

-pasa-trate de manejar mi tono, pero no era muy fácil, mi temperamento era difícil de contener…

-¿disculpas? Supongo que si…siento no haberte dicho nada de esto…pero quería protegerte…de los demonios-

¿te crees, que no lo sabían ya? Que ingenuo…-mi sarcasmo lo saco de sus casillas

-¡Milla! No empieces, estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien por una maldita vez en mi vida, y eres tu quien me la pone difícil-

-¿ahora soy yo la que tiene que disculparse? Lo dudo…no tengo la culpa que en tu vida, todas las decisiones que hayas tomado hayan sido erróneas-

Su mirada había cambiado totalmente, de una _"compresiva"_ a una llena de ira, no iba a retroceder a lo dicho, ya que es lo que pensaba en ese momento, y lo que él me da a entender.

-simplemente quiero hacerte entender el por qué de las cosas-su intento de mantener la voz calma, no era de mucha ayuda que ya que me ponía de peor humor

-si quieres que todo quede "bien"-dije enfatizando esta ultima-será mejor que…mantengas la distancia, no preciso que nadie me proteja, si tengo que morir, estaré dispuesta a enfrentarlo yo sola-

-tendrás que sentarte por que te cansaras al esperar que yo me quede viendo el espectáculo sin hacer nada—dijo embozando media sonrisa-no te pido que seamos…inseparables, pero si déjame…estar más a tu lado-

-muy humano…-dije con sarcasmo-pero no creo que sea eso lo que quieres decir, simplemente lo haces por Eva-

-quizás sí, y quizás no, vuelves a cometer el mismo error-

-¿y de que va?-

-de creer, que yo digo las cosas por cumplidos, y no porque realmente te quiera-

Me quede pensando eso que dijo, podría tener razón, pero…algo sigue sin encajar -¿yo no debería ser una semi también? -

-deberías, pero sacaste el lado más humano de Sparda, supongo-dijo sonriendo ante aquella pregunta

-sigo sin comprender-dije mientras pensaba bien aquella pregunta que quería hacerle-supongamos…que…-pero me corte, no tenía sentido formular esa pregunta ahora, dejare que pase un tiempo

-¿sí?-pregunto impaciente

-no tiene sentido, olvídate-lo bueno que tenia, era no ser insistente sobre un mismo tema

-no te preocupes, pregunta lo que quieras, no creas que soy tu hermano…-

-como si fuera fácil-lo corte

-claro-dijo sonriendo

Antes que pudiera decir nada mas, Claire apareció en la puerta, me caía bastante bien aquella chica, pero…todavía seguía pensando en Steve… ¿debería nombrárselo? ¿O complicaría más las cosas?, no estoy para cargar con asuntos amorosos…bastante tengo.

-eh Claire, me cruce con una tal Steve…-

-¡¿Steve?! ¿Steve Burnside?-pregunto corriendo hacia mí y sentándose a mi lado

-el apellido no lo sé, era pelirrojo…-

-oh dios, está bien-dijo Claire y salió de la habitación

-¿Qué me perdí?-pregunto Dante sin entender, al igual que yo estaba asombrado

-una parte de su vida que no conocemos…aun-dije yo, este me miro

Luego de aquella pequeña "charla" de hermanos, entre Dante y yo, nos perdonamos mutuamente, por lo dicho…

Las horas pasaban lentamente, en aquel lugar, todavía recordaba la muerte de Tomás, y me dolía expresarlo, cuando Dante me pregunto estalle en lagrimas…

Flash Back

-Milla…quería…preguntarte como estabas luego de lo sucedido con Tomás-

-¡oh!-me agarro totalmente desprevenida con ese tema, ¿Cómo él podía tenerlo tan presente?-

-perdón, no quiero herirte-

-no te preocupes, Dante, tendré que superarlo, como tantas otras supongo-hice una pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire y luego continuar-debería…debería haberlo protegido…el me necesitaba-se me quebró la voz-Sam…Sam quería que…quería que yo lo cuidara-dije entre sollozos- jamás…pensé que terminaría así…y todo es por mi culpa…quiero dejar de sufrir, debo evitar que la gente de mi alrededor siga muriendo, soy yo la que debe morir…-Dante no me dejo seguir, me agarro del brazo y me hundió en su pecho…mis lagrimas caían sobre su ropa de cuero, pero se evaporaban rápidamente al calor de este que irradiaba por todas partes.

-esto es lo más humano que podría haber hecho, Milla-dijo con un suspiro, mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello-me oirás decirlo varias veces, pero…los demonios nunca lloran…-

Fin Flash Back

Aquello, quedo resonando en mis oídos por varias horas, durante esa noche, mi cabeza voló a una distancia inimaginable, en la cual pensaba en maneras de lidiar con la batalla que se aproximaba, aunque debo decir que ninguna me ayudo, pensar que tan solo era una débil humana que con un disparo mi vida acabaría en cuestión de minutos no me ayudaba mucho que digamos…

Termine cayendo en un profundo sueño, temía que los demonios me dejaran atrapada allí…pero casi siempre soñaba con Sam y esta vez no fue de otra manera.

Caminaba por el pasillo de una casa deshabitada aparentemente, era bastante luminosa, tenía una ventana que daba al garaje donde había un porsche 911, -gente de plata – pensé para mí, no cualquiera tendría ese coche, aunque personalmente prefiero las motos, no viene al caso, mientras caminaba observaba fascinada aquella casa, tenía todos los aspectos soñados alguna vez por mí, ahora ya no me interesaba algo así…

-Milla, hazme el favor de acercarte un poco más, siguiendo derecho-dijo una voz proveniente de alguna habitación seguro, yo obedecí ¿Por qué? Simple, aquella voz me era familiar, _Sam_…

-ahora dobla a la izquierda-no proteste, ¿debería hacerlo?, me encontraba en una habitación, llena de reliquias, no pude visualizar ninguna en especial ya que la habitación se deshizo y caí en una más oscura, donde en el centro se encontraba Sam

-lamento hacerte pasar por esto, y no ir directo al punto…-dijo suspiro y me miro-te pedí que cuidaras a Tomas… ¿Qué hiciste, Milla?- ¿mi subconsciente me hace sufrir también? Esto no es real, con un simple chasquido lo puedo hacer desaparecer…lo intente, pero…al parecer no es así de fácil

-que tonta, eres-esa no era la voz de Sam-¿realmente creíste que eso te pasaría dos veces?, iras al infierno, muñeca-

-¡¿Quién eres?!-el tono de histeria que me salió podría haber perforado el tímpano de cualquier ser humano…normal

Se rio, ante aquello, como si le resultara placentero –soy…digamos que una de tus peores pesadillas, pero no temas, intento ayudarte, siempre y cuando no me lo pongas muy difícil, en todo caso tendré que matarte, a menos que tu hermano Dante, se interponga en mis planes-

-¿Cómo un demonio podría ayudarme, cuando todos me quieren destruir?-

-hum, es una pregunta interesante, te lo reduciré, hay una parte que quiere que lideres el infierno, y otra que se opone totalmente y está decidido a liquidarte, digamos que estoy del lado que quieren que lideres el infierno, hace falta un buen líder, y tus ansias por morir alimentan nuestro sueño- quede atónita ante aquello –no tienes otra opción, mueres y te conviertes en nuestra líder-plantada allí como estaba, comencé a sentir una ola de repentina angustia, por todo…-primero, deberías saber en qué lugar se encuentra esto…¿no?-mire a las sombras, pero no podía distinguir nada, de pronto, las manos de alguien tomándome los hombros por detrás hizo que me sobresaltara-no temas chiquilla, en alguna parte de Florida, esta la casa de recién, pero no te recomiendo que entres de día si quieres llevar a cabo tu cometido-

-¿Qué…que debo…hacer?-pregunte titubeante

-¡muy bien! ¡Te adaptas a las reglas rápido!, tienes que encontrar la llave de oro, en aquella sala de reliquias, y luego dirigirte a la instalación donde trabaja mi buena amiga Ada…oh si, ella también está metida en esto, pero no tanto como tú, pequeña Sparda, ahora…descansa en paz pequeña criatura, tus días están contados…-me desperté sobresaltada en plena madrugada, la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, intentaba regular mi respiración, pero me sobresalte mas cuando a mi lado note que había alguien…

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto preocupado

-tuve un mal sueño…-

-de eso me di cuenta, ¿puedo saber? Tus sueños guardan algún significado siempre-

¿ahora los tomas enserio?-pregunte como histérica

-siempre lo hice, simplemente quería irritarte-

-gracias, por decirlo ahora…-dije con mala cara, suspire y luego comencé a contarle todo el sueño, quedo tan asombrado como yo, no entendía que razón guardaba el quererme a mí como líder, pero pronto tuvo una idea acerca de eso que no me pareció muy descabellada

-creo que al perder a Mundus, quedaron desorientados, su única fuente era mi hermano, y no quiero saber que puede haber pasado, para que quieran remplazarlo…-se corto, al ver mi expresión -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Vergil, fracaso al querer robar la llave…no sabría decir con exactitud que le hicieron, pero ese es el porqué-dije abriendo los ojos y mirándolo –creo que podría ser algo realmente duro si intentara querer saber toda la verdad-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a Vergil, y su…final-su cara cambio bruscamente, a pesar de tener varios conflictos con él, siempre lo quiso, podía verlo, aunque él no lo supiera.

-será mejor que intentes descansar…sin soñar, Milla-me dijo serio.-si te pone mejor me quedare aquí-

-gracias, Dante-

-¿para qué están los hermanos?

-aparte de molestar, para ayudar- puso los ojos en blanco- intenta dormir -y sin más se dirigió a la ventana que estaba abierta y se sentó en el marco, me arrope, cerré los ojos deseando no soñar.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Desperté, los rayos del sol me cegaban, ladee un poco la cabeza y Dante estaba dormido en el sillón que se encontraba en la esquina donde estaba la ventana.

Me levante sin hacer mucho ruido y me dirigí a la baño.  
Cuando termine de asearme, me fui hasta la cocina donde estaba Claire preparando el desayuno

-Claire, no hace falta que te molestes-dije yo

-no es una molestia-contesto ella, su tono me molesto un poco, pero apenas un poco -¿Dante es tu hermano?-

mmm veo por donde viene la cosa…-si Claire, de sangre y aunque no lo fuera no intentaría nada, no es mi estilo-

-sentía esa curiosidad-dijo sonriéndome-perdóname-

-no hay problema, ¿y qué hay con Steve Burnside?-

Me miro unos minutos, pensando su respuesta y luego volvió a fijar la vista en el lavabo –Steve y yo nos conocimos en una isla llamada Rockfort…hicimos una conexión durante el tiempo que estuvimos allí…podría decir que hasta me sentí atraída por el…a pesar que era un tanto molesto con su forma de ser, pero era natural y no le importaba nada, se tomaba todo como una broma ,al principio…-hizo una pausa para mirarme y suspiro- logramos escapar de la isla, creímos dejar todo eso como una terrible pesadilla, pero quien estaba al mando de aquella isla, un loco maniático que idolatraba a una hermana que aparentemente había muerto hacia quince años, nos hizo dirigirnos hacia la Antártida, hicimos todo sin separarnos y la atracción iba aumentando, por mirarme reventó un tanque de gas, jamás supo que yo note eso…antes de poder terminar con toda la historia de una maldita vez, nuevamente el loco maniático apareció, Alfred se llamaba, ataco a Steve pero este fue más ágil y le saco ventaja, acabándolo…era demasiado fácil…pero luego se soltó el padre…un experimento de su hermana, Alexia, Steve por querer salvarme casi termina muerto, acabe con el padre de los Ashford y recé por Steve, una vez más salió indemne, nos dirigimos al tractor para ir a la base australiana…y ahí fue la última vez que lo vi sonreír, si se puede decir, ambos estábamos felices por acabar con eso de una vez, pero no todo tenía que tener una final trágico…cuando desperté estaba mi hermano, la persona que tanto anhelaba ver, y antes que pudiéramos levantarnos, Alexia Ashford hizo acto de presencia, diciendo un par de cosas que ahora no recuerdo, cuando se fue oímos un grito, la voz de Steve pidiendo ayuda…corrimos hacia las escaleras pero unos tentáculos nos golpearon destrozando todo, yo quede del lado en el que provenía el grito, pero nuevamente me separe de Chris…me ordeno que me fuera salvar a Steve, y lo hice, pero llegue tarde, tardo muy poco en convertirse, tenía la maldad en los ojos, me vi reflejada en ellos y él lo único que quería era matarme...corrí intentando que no me decapitara con el hacha que tenia, hasta que quede separada por una reja, era cuestión de minutos que la rompiera y acabara con mi vida, para mi sorpresa el tentáculo me agarro esperando…-se estremeció ante aquel momento y volvió a suspirar –me sujeto casi sacándome el aire, Steve ya estaba acercándose a mí con el hacha preparada-contuve el aire cuando dijo eso y me miro-¿estás bien?-

-de maravilla, continua por favor-

Me miro, desvió la vista a mi derecha y luego la poso en el piso, me di vuelta y allí plantado estaba Dante, con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en Claire –continua Claire-dije ignorando a Dante, ella me miro y respiro hondo

-estuvo a centímetros de decapitarme, pero de repente recordó mi nombre y corto el tentáculo que me sujetaba, este antes de irse lo golpeo, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, y ahí termino todo, la única persona con la que había compartido mi tragedia personal, termino "muerto"-hizo una pausa y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes, me senté, Dante seguía observándola, me gustaría saber que pensara en este momento…

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto de repente Claire, volviéndose para mirarme

-en las instalaciones, lo tienen como "paciente"-

-¿Qué le hicieron?-se estaba secando las manos y agarro la silla para sentarse frente a mi

-le extrajeron del cuerpo el virus T-Alexia, o al menos eso es lo que entendí-

-la pregunta es…¿Por qué lo dejaron con vida?-dijo Dante hablando por primera vez y sentándose a mi lado, ¿Qué se trae? Pensé

-no paso mucho mas de tres meses de esto ¿verdad?-le pregunte

-si…tres meses, suficiente como para quitarle todo el virus del cuerpo-contesto –Wesker dijo que quizás, podría volver a verlo…pero como él…dotado con poderes especiales-

-eso no sería nada-dije yo-el problema es otro en todo caso-ambos me miraron extrañados ¿Dónde tienen la cabeza? –por dios, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta? El problema ahora es que quiere hacer Wesker con la muestra del T-Alexia-

-¡oh! No había pensado en eso-dijo Claire

El silencio reino durante unos cuantos minutos en la sala, hasta que el teléfono sonó, Claire fue a atender

-me gustaría saber que te traes entre manos, Dante-dije cuando Claire desapareció por la puerta

-¿yo? Perdóname, pero pensaba todo lo contrario-

-si no quieres enamorarte de la chica deberías dejarla en paz-

-como si fuera fácil…-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-cuando se reencuentre con Steve, se olvidara de ti demonio sentimental…-dije riendo entre diente y este me dirigió una mirada asesina -¿no lo sabe ella?-

-¿lo que soy?...no, Chris no se lo quiere decir-

-que…-no sabía cómo completar la frase, y aparte Claire había vuelto a la habitación

-no encontraron nada, más que animales infestados-

-¿ya vuelven?-pregunte

-si…están en camino-hizo una pausa para mirar a Dante y luego volvió la vista a mi –les diré lo que hablamos, quizás mi hermano pueda ir a salvar a Steve-Dante bufo y salió de la habitación sin mirarla

-discúlpame, Claire ya regreso-dije y salí de la habitación dejándola más confundida que antes

-¡hey Dante! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-es una buena pregunta-

-¿tiene que ver con Steve?-

Bufo de nuevo –si…Chris lo preferiría a él para Claire antes que a un maldito semi demonio…-

-supongo que deberías decirle tu a Claire lo que eres-me miro sorprendido ante mi sugerencia –simplemente decía…-añadí al ver que no me quitaba la vista de encima

-es la mejor idea que me podrías haber dado, pero corro el riesgo que Chris…se enoje-

-el puede morir, tu no-me miro asombrado por lo siniestro que había sonado eso, hasta yo quede asombrada por lo que dije…

-eres diabólica hermanita-dijo riendo entre dientes-gracias, pero no creo poder decírselo-note que miro por encima de mi hombro y cuando me di vuelta Claire estaba allí, mirándonos a ambos con gesto maternal –genial-murmuro este y rápidamente me volví para mirarlo –no escucho la ultima parte, pero…algo sospecha-

-Dante anda a hablar con ella…-

-Dante… ¿podemos hablar?-me corto… ¿me escucho o qué?  
no contesto, se acerco a ella, yo desaparecí de allí y me metí en mi habitación, podía escuchar lo que decían desde allí

-te escucho-dijo fríamente, me asombre ante eso cambio de tono  
me asome un poquito para ver las expresiones de Claire…miraba fijamente a Dante, luego tomo aire –escuche…varias veces a mi hermano, lo oí decir que no eras algo…normal…-volvió hacer una pausa, desviando la vista hacia otro lado-me pregunto…si, podrías confirmarme si eso es cierto…que eres…algo más que un simple humano-hizo una pausa para volver a mirarlo -¿podrías?-repitió suplicante

Dante suspiro -¿algo más fácil?-pregunto con aire grácil, ambos se rieron –podría…el problema es tu hermano-

-oh no te preocupes por él, no se enterara que me dijiste algo sobre el tema "secreto"-  
seguramente en su fuero interno, Dante tendría una batalla librada entre miles de demonios que le decían que no lo hiciera por que pondría en peligro a la joven doncella…por decirlo de alguna manera, y otros "los demonios buenos" diciendo que no pierda a su amor…perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos al ver que Dante se movía un poco acercándose más a Claire ¿un final feliz para Dante? –Claire…nos perjudicaría a ambos si te digo, lo que Chris no quiere que diga- ¿pero que está haciendo?

-claro…no pasa por lo que mi hermano diga sino por lo que yo pueda pensar ¿tan grave es?-pregunto la joven, con un deje de angustia en el fondo que no paso desapercibido para Dante

-no creo que la palabra sea grave…-

-entonces no se qué haces dando tantas vueltas-dijo cortante, pero en ese momento lo que ninguna de las dos esperábamos era la acción de Dante…la beso, me gustaría saber que estaría pensando Claire en este momento, 

estuvieron así un buen rato…hasta que note que Dante había llegado a su oído y estaba susurrándole algo que paralizo a Claire ¡oh no…se lo dijo! Pensé yo, pero luego su expresión se suavizo

-¿creíste que eso cambiaria algo?-

-no se sabe con las mujeres…-comento Dante rascándose la nuca y sonriendo, ella también sonrió

-cuando una persona ama a otra, no importa lo que el otro sea, por ejemplo tu un demonio…no me importa, porque te quiero, haría excepción al tratarse de un delincuente claro está-

-es bueno saberlo-

-eres tonto Dante-dijo Claire y volvió a besarlo

Cerré la puerta suavemente y me recosté, estaba feliz por Dante.

Me quede dormida mientras dejaba que mis pensamientos vagaran si restricción alguna, hasta que unos gritos me despertaron.

-¡tienes razón lo preferiría a Steve antes que a ti!-grito Chris

-Chris por favor, ¿Qué tienes contra Dante?-

Al parecer no supo que contestar ante aquella pregunta, ya que todo quedo en silencio –simplemente no quiero que estés con el-dijo en tono más calmo

-¿y preferirías a Steve o León?-

-si…-

-¡mentira!-grito Claire, era la primera vez que la escuchaba así –Chris creo habértelo dicho antes, ya tengo veinte como para que me digas con quien tengo que salir…-

-Claire…déjalo-Dante hizo una pausa -¿amas a alguien Chris?-pregunto Dante

-¿Qué tiene que ver en es…?-

-contesta ¿amas a alguien?-

-si…-

-eso sí podría ser interesante-me imagine la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro -¿Quién sería la afortunada?-

El silencio se hizo bastante largo, sería mejor que saliera para que cortaran todo esto de una vez.

-¡oh! Hola Milla-dijo Chris, con gesto suplicante de "ayuda" en sus ojos, yo asentí

-Dante…-dije, enseguida se acerco –necesito hablar contigo…-

-esto no va a quedar así Redfield-dijo sonriendo, yo le pegue un cachetazo y me dirigí a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta…un momento después el golpeo y sin esperar respuesta entro

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-me pregunto y vi que el lado donde le había pegado estaba rojo…

-¡no podes hacerle eso!-

-¿Qué lo defiendes?-

-no, pero no podes jugar de esa forma, por favor, eres adulto-

-ok, comprendo que mi actitud no fue la adecuado, pero él no se queda atrás, trata a Claire como una chiquilla-

-Dante, Dante, Dante-dije mientras meneaba la cabeza en una negativa-así son los hermanos mayores, su cometido es proteger a las hermanas de los jóvenes con los que andan…-

-¿eso significa, que debo protegerte también?-

-agradecería que no…-

-lo pensare-

-oh Dante, dios ¿quién me manda a hablar?-este se rio ante lo que dije

-quédate tranquila no seré tan pesado-

-promete que no vas a seguir con…-me corte porque Chris había entrado en la habitación

-¡se lo contaste!-le dijo en tono severo

¿y qué pasa si lo hice?-

-¿nunca te preguntaste el por qué, de no querer decírselo?-

-sinceramente, si…pero no creo que sea posible-

-o sea que no piensas que ella estando contigo este en peligro-dijo manteniendo un tono contenido de ira

-no, no está vinculada conmigo de forma que intercepten su olor y quieran matarla, no olvides que ella no sabe a que me dedico realmente y cuál es el secreto más grande en todo esto-

-mejor que así sea Dante, porque si ella llega a aparecer lastimada estando a tu lado te matare-

-¿sí?-pregunto sonriendo ante eso -¿Cuántas veces?-

-no te pases de listo, encontrare la forma de destruirte sin que revivas-

-¡hey!, ten en cuenta que tendrás que pasar sobre mí para lastimarlo-dije yo defendiéndolo

-Milla, no es contigo esto-en ese momento podría haber jurado escuchar un clic en algún lado

-¿Chris?-hizo una pausa mirándome a mí y guiñándome un ojo -¿te gusta mi hermana?-quede paralizada, mirando a Chris que este no me quitaba la vista de encima

-no-contesto, pero había algo en sus ojos…

-te gusta…-repitió Dante divertido y enfadado a la vez

-Dante…por favor…-dije yo mirándolo, pero me hizo un gesto de silencio

-¿lo vas a admitir?-

-no me gusta tu hermana, Dante, no soy como vos-

-como quieras, te puedes marchar si terminaste-

Se fue sin decir más nada

¿Qué demonios quería hacer Dante? Me pregunte…

--X--

**Wow!! ¿Qué pasara ahora?  
Hasta el lunes tendrá que quedar en suspense  
Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!!**

**Saludos**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!! Después de un gran fin de semana,vuelvo para dejar un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias Diosa Luna por leerla!!**

**--X--**

Capitulo 16

El día de ayer termino bastante confuso…pero dentro de todo no fue un día de muertes si no de… ¿amor?, si creo que es esa la palabra.

Al parecer por lo que escuche ayer desde mi habitación, intentarían entrar en las instalaciones, Dante propuso que sería mejor que yo los guiara, pero Chris se negó…

Durante los días siguientes, no paso nada realmente importante, la parejita Dante y Claire no estaban juntos siempre, o por lo menos no delante de Chris. Teniendo en cuenta esto, fue una semana muy difícil, la supuesta mujer misteriosa tendría que haber llamado y eso tenia de los nervios a Chris…

-quédate tranquilo, Chris, debe haber tenido problemas-decía Jill para tranquilizarlo  
-si los problemas los va a tener si no llama-  
-estas muy violento, Chris ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Barry observando a su amigo, que le dirigió una mirada un poco hostil  
-me encuentro bien, Barry-dijo entre dientes, cuando salí vi cual era el problema de Chris…

-hola, Mils-saludo Dante, me cambiare el nombre, odio el nombre Milla…

-hola chicos-dije yo sentándome al lado de Chris ya que era el único asiento libre-por lo que escucho…las cosas van de mal en peor, Ad…la…"mujer misteriosa"… no llama…yo creo que deberían darle tiempo-

-es lo que estuve diciéndole, pero no quiere escucharme-dijo Jill

-existe la posibilidad que sea toda un treta entre Wesker y ella-dijo Chris mirando el teléfono –León sospecha quien puede ser…-comento

-¿Quién cree que es?-dijo Claire volviendo de la cocina con una vaso de agua, lo deposito frente a mi

-gracias, Claire, no tenias por que hacerlo-ella asintió sonriéndome

-León, piensa que es su antigua "amiga" Ada Wong-me ahogue, al escuchar el nombre ese -¿estás bien Milla?-me pregunto Chris, palmeándome la espalda –si…-dije tosiendo…-estoy…bien-pero la mirada de Dante hizo que me sintiera peor, él sabía que yo ocultaba algo, y no se lo negué, le devolví la mirada y el asintió.

El día transcurrió normal, salvo por Dante que intentaba retenerme en la habitación para que le contara la verdad y yo me escapaba, pero esta vez no fue tan fácil…

-Milla…-

-hazme el favor de no llamarme así…-

¿Qué?- pregunto este sorprendido

-quiero cambiarme el nombre, no es el nombre que Eva me hubiera puesto de criarme ella…-

-Vergil dijo que tenias otro nombre es verdad…-hizo una pausa, ¿logre distraerlo?...-maldición…-

-lindo nombre…-

-muy graciosa… ¿Rose? Me parece que sí, de todas formas Milla no te queda mal-

-no me gusta…-

-¿te gusta Rose?-

-es mejor supongo…-

-como quieras…pero no vine a eso-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente ante mi intento de distraerlo –eso no funciona conmigo, cariño-

-lo tendré en cuenta…-pero antes de terminar, salí disparada hacia la puerta e intente abrirla pero no pude ya que Dante me había agarrado por atrás, en una palabra me abrazo…

-ten en cuenta que ambos somos agiles-me susurro

-¡suéltame!-

-no, porque te escaparas-

-es lo más probable…-

-que escena tan…conmovedora-dijo Chris pasando por allí

-cállate Chris-le grite, el interpelado se asomo

-¿Cómo?-

-que te calles y te metas en tus asuntos-Dante me miraba sorprendido pero aun cerca mío

-ustedes los Spardas suelen molestarme…-

-vete Chris-dijo Dante en tono calmo, yo aproveche esa oportunidad y salí de la habitación - ¡maldición!, gracias **Chris**- llegue hasta la cocina donde estaba Claire ¿se atrevería a preguntármelo delante de ella? –hola Claire- dije sonriendo

-hola…-

-por dios, que difícil que se hace todo contigo-dijo Dante

-gracias…-dije mirando a Claire que no entendía nada

-ven, me canse de ser comprensivo, no entiendo a las mujeres-  
me acerque hasta donde estaba él, me agarro del brazo y me arrastro lejos de la cocina –me estas lastimando-dije en mal tono, no me respondió y cada vez apretaba mas la mano, yo pegue el tirón y me solté de él, me miro con furia

-termina lo que empezaste-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-la conocí cuando estaba en las instalaciones, no los está engañando, tiene graves problemas con Wesker ya que este sospecha-

-¿y cómo le explico eso a Chris?-

-si quieres se lo digo yo, no tengo problema-me miro durante un tiempo, hasta que suspiro

-¿realmente quieres cambiarte el nombre? Porque ese que tienes te lo puso Eva…también-  
-me gustaría cambiarme la identidad, cuando todo esto termine quiero desaparecer, ser una persona nueva y dejar mi pasado atrás…no les daré el lujo de tenerme como líder en el maldito infierno…-

-mientras tanto puedes seguir llamándote Milla-

-sino me queda otra opción, si-

-ok-

-¿se lo digo a Chris?-

-¿decirme que?-pregunto este metiéndose en la sala donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, sospecho que estaba escuchando…

-la mujer es Ada…y está de nuestro lado, es simple-dije entrecerrando los ojos y mirando con fijeza a Chris

-perfecto…gracias Milla…-me asombro la forma fingida de actuar

-estaba escuchando ¿verdad?-me pregunto Dante

-me parece-

-hay cosas que no cambian-dijo meneando la cabeza

Aquel día, para mí no había terminado… ¿Por qué no siempre podía terminar bien?

-Milla…acércate-dijo Dante, su tono no me gusto

-esto no me gusta nada-

-tu…tía…la mataron los demonios, y dejaron esto…-me entrego una carta manchada en sangre, lo raro es que de mi no salieron lagrimas… ¿será porque realmente no era mi tía o…una parte mía aceptaba la sangre demoniaca? pronto comprendí que no era eso, sino que la mentira volvía estar de por medio…comencé a abrir la carta, las manos me temblaban por lo que fuera a decir…la saque…estaba escrita con sangre…

Te hemos advertido que las consecuencias no serian buenas…ahora súfrelas, un error mas y será la vida de la amada de Dante quien pagara tu precio…  
Hell…

-oh dios… ¿la leíste?-asintió

-llego la hora, de dejar las cosas en claro y comenzar a actuar, sin ayuda de los anti-Umbrella…-

-¿pero y Claire?-

-supongo que entenderá el por qué…si no mala suerte, no nací para estar atado-

-¡Dante por dios!-

-baja la voz-me dijo severo

-oh Dante…hazlo de una vez, si hay que actuar deberíamos que hacerlo lo más pronto posible…-me miro y negó con la cabeza

-esta noche nos quedaremos aquí, esto empieza mañana…-

-¿y la llave?-saco del bolsillo una llave de oro, con diamantes incrustados

–wow-dije yo, otra cosa no me salió en ese momento

-vete a tu habitación…tengo que solucionar un par de cosas-

No me quedaba otra que obedecer, corría el riesgo, y uno muy grande…

--x--

Bien,mañana llega el capitulo que tanto me gusta, espero este les haya gustado!!

Saludos!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola!! Wow después de unos días vuelvo para postear,perdón el retraso .  
Este capítulo es el que más más me gusta,espero que a ustedes también.  
Diosa Luna espero que cuando puedas te pases para leerla,suerte en todo!!**

**Disfruten de este Chapter.**

**--X--**

Capitulo 17  


Desperté sobresaltada, Dante estaba a mi lado y todo vino a mi mente rápidamente

-quedan tres horas, para salir de acá sin que nadie salga herido-susurro en mi oído, cerré los ojos por un momento y luego comencé a hacer todo acelerada, hasta que Dante me paro…

-tranquila…no hace falta hacerlo a la manera de ellos, cuando nos vallamos de acá, nos estarán persiguiendo-

-tiene que ser rápido Dante, no quiero que Claire muera-

-yo tampoco…-

Me soltó y pude continuar con ritmo acelerado

Termine de asearme rápidamente y baje…Dante ya lo había hecho…le había dicho a Claire…lo que solamente el sabia que le diría, pero ella no lloraba, lo tenía abrazado y después lo beso, más profundamente que otras veces

-que Chris no se entere de esto-

-hare todo lo posible, Dante…gracias Milla-dijo dirigiéndose a mi –yo también te quiero-se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-pronto nos volveremos a ver, Claire, te prometo que podrás ver de nuevo a Steve, si todo termina bien-

-gracias-

-vamos Milla-dijo Dante

Salimos al exterior, todo parecía tan indefenso, tan…inocente…pero de las miles de personas que circulaban por esa calle, alguna debería estar observándonos, de eso estoy segura, y me aterrorizaba pensarlo.

-¿te molesta viajar en moto?-me pregunto Dante

-no…amo las motos-dije con una media sonrisa

-genial- subió primero y antes de montar mire por última vez a Claire que estaba asomada por la ventana y me saludo, le devolví el saludo, mire la moto y suspire, algo presentía que no me gustaba…pase una pierna por el costado y así me senté en el resto del asiento que Dante no ocupaba, me acomode, ya que no era fácil para mí esto, y luego pase las manos por su cintura –ya sabes que compartimos sangre-

-de todas formas me resulta…molesto hacer esto, lo siento-

-te entiendo, soy demasiado irresistible, hasta para ti-

-cállate Dante…-

-como quieras… ¿lista?-

-si…-

-entonces larguémonos de aquí -sonreí a medias al sentir como aceleraba, haciendo que la moto rugiera de una manera encantadora.

-sujétate fuerte-dijo mientras volvía a acelerar

-¿Adónde vamos?-

-al Devil May Cry-

-mmm, ¿realmente? ¿O después terminaras yendo a algún hotel caro y todo eso?- note como se sonreía

-no, Milla, esta vez sí iremos allí, una amiga nos ayudara…-

-¿amiga?-

-y si…es una chica difícil…-se sonrió ante eso

-no quisiera saber que le hiciste…-

-¿yo? Nada…simplemente intente besarla…aprovechando su debilidad…-

-eres un demonio pervertido-

-gracias-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Lady-

-ah-

-tu **novio** Sam… ¿murió por los demonios?-me molesto como enfatizo la palabra _"novio"_

-si…y algo mas, que nunca supe-

-¿sabes dónde está su cuerpo?-

-no fue enterrado, se quedaron con las cenizas los padres-

-…-ante eso hizo silencio

-no te preocupes, estoy bien…sabiendo que él lo está, creo…-

-¿pensaste en querer, estar al borde de la muerte para volver a verlo?-

-lo he pensado varias veces…lo admito lo he hecho, la primera vez cortándome las venas, por…mis padres adoptivos y luego cuando estuve sin comer…-

-¿te cortaste las venas?-pregunto asombrado

-si…mira-le mostré la cicatriz que me había quedado –lo hice a conciencia, quería morir-

-basta, Milla-dijo Dante –no quiero saber más-

-quédate tranquilo, ya supere eso-

-por Tomas no intentaste nada-

-con Tomas estábamos unidos por la fuerte amistad que había entre Sam y él, pero jamás nos llevamos bien, menos cuando me entere que quería dejar a una de mis amigas…-Dante se rio

-eres increíble…-

-Sam me había dicho que debería cuidarlo, estuve mal por un día, pero luego me hice creer que ahora estaría mejor estando con él…-

-Sam era todo para ti ¿no?-

-era la persona más dulce con la que me podría haber encontrado…-

-me gustaría que encontraras alguien igual-

-ya es tarde…no puedo construir una vida normal si esto me va a perseguir por el resto de mi vida-

-Milla, esta vez acabaremos para siempre con esto, yo me ocupare de lo que quede luego, pero has tu vida, aun eres joven para decir eso-

-tú tienes veinte y no quieres ninguna relación…-

-puede ser, pero mi vida es un poco más complicada…-

-¿no quieres que tus hijos sigan tu mismo rumbo?-

-si te soy sincero no, en ese caso me gustaría que fueran humanos…-

-oh Dante, pesimista…-

-no es pesimismo, no quisiera que tuvieran que luchar con un ejército de demonios-

-¿y Sparda?-

-mientras él vivía todo era paz, luego de su muerte desencadeno una tragedia, donde se vio involucrada nuestra madre, y así es como termino esta historia, sin final…todavía, siempre habrá personas como mi hermano que quieran abrir el portal…para liderar el infierno, pero nadie lo conseguirá realmente, porque te tienen marcada a ti, y hare lo imposible para no te toquen un pelo -

-gracias, Dante-nos deslizábamos por la carretera 41…en la que me encontraba yo aquel día, bueno cerca de aquí

-estamos cerca del parque Everglades ¿quieres dar una vuelta por allí?-le pregunte

-no creo que "dar una vuelta" sea lo que quieres decir, pero no gracias-

-hum, como quieras, es un lindo lugar…-

-¿te sientes bien, Milla?-

-mmm, no, son los efectos que produce la moto en mi-

-hazme acordar que esta sea la última vez que montas una moto-

-de acuerdo-dije sonriendo _¿Qué me pasa? _-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunte

-bastante, espero que no te duermas-

-es demasiado divertida la vista, como para dormirme…sobretodo algunos chicos que miran…-

Dante bufo y luego rio –te entiendo…si quieres lo grito así alguno se te acerca-

-no gracias, tengo otras prioridades-

-eso me parece bien…-

-eres tan inmaduro como yo Dante…solo por dos años…pero eres "tonto"-use la palabra que Claire había empleado aquella noche cuando se besaron por primera vez

-¿escuchaste?-pregunto asombrado

-¿no podía?-

-eso depende… ¿te parezco inmaduro?-

-si…-

-¿Por qué?-

-oh dios, tengo miles de cosas para nombrarte…la primera es estar en una moto sin casco, un acto de rebeldía…e inmadurez-se sonrió a medias

-asombroso…-

Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, estuve pensando mientras el gélido aire golpeaba mi cara, me estremecí en ese momento, pensé en miles de cosas juntas… en por qué Dante me había preguntado por Sam y la forma tan libre con la que me dijo _"me gustaría que encontraras alguien igual" _para mi desgracia nadie será como él.  
Yo no aguantaba la inmadurez en los tiempos de colegio…las chicas que me decían _–dale tomate tiempo, deja los estudios y diviértete- _o los chicos que se me acercaban cuando Sam no venia…era algo duro eso para mí.

Durante los días, que estuve en la casa de Sam, fui atendida por sus padres como si fuera su hija, pero luego de su muerte, jamás volvieron a preocuparse por mi…ni siquiera me llamaron para saber cómo estaba…me hubiera gustado quedarme al menos con sus cosas, algo que me recordara a él…haría lo ilógico para volver a encontrarme con él, había dejado de escuchar música, ya que todas me hacían recordar distintas escenas de cuando estábamos juntos…de él solo me quedo un CD que había grabado para mi, era músico…y uno excelente, escribía canciones tan bellas acompañadas por una melodía sin punto de comparación…era único, nadie podrá apagar la llama interna que dejo dentro de mí, esperando su regreso hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, haría que mi muerte fuera la más dolorosas de todas solo para que él calmara el dolor con esa voz aterciopelada y dulce…volví a estremecerme ya que el viento cada vez era más frio, note que tenía los ojos húmedos, en parte la culpa la tenía el viento, y otra la tristeza que me invadía el alma en este momento, ¿algunas vez sintieron un vacio interior?...¿cómo que algo les falta? Es un dolor que se experimenta normalmente en las perdidas…y se siente una gran presión en el pecho, como si tuvieras 1000 kilos encima, es algo horrible…yo lo sigo sintiendo…mas cuando estoy sola, pero…desde que tengo a Dante a mi lado…es como que me calma, no sabría explicar que es lo que siento cuando él está a mi lado, pero en este momento me duele, me duele pensar en Sam…

-Milla-dijo Dante con la voz ronca, luego de tanto silencio

-¿sí?-

-¿estás llorando?-me pase la mano por los ojos y allí estaban traicionándome

-no…-se me quebraba la voz, era imposible mentirle así, soy pésima mintiendo…Dante estiro la mano y la paso por mi mejilla, donde justo pasaba una lagrima…no es mi día de suerte.

-creo que deberías practicar más antes de intentar mentirme-

-es el viento Dante-

-¿la voz también te la quiebra el viento?...-hizo una pausa y luego suspiro-no quieras ser fuerte por el simple motivo que yo no lloro…-volvió a callar, como si hubiera recordado algo

-¿Dante?-pregunte, mirándolo de perfil -¿estás bien?-

-si…-contesto, pero no dijo más nada

-alguna vez lloraste…-dije después de un tiempo

-supongo-

-muy humano…-se sonrió –la cuestión es que no quieres admitirlo-

-este viaje se me está haciendo largo…-

Decidí dejarlo al ver que me ignoro –a mí también…-

No me había dado cuenta de cómo se pasaron las horas, hasta que mire el reloj, ya estaba entrando la tarde noche, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y note que Dante se tenso

-tenemos visita…-

**--X--**

**Bueno,ojala les haya gustado.  
Nos leemos!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola!! **

**Hoy dejo un capitulo doble,ya que Diosa Luna quiere leer lo antes posible cosas de Vergil,y como buena escritora que soy XD dejo estos dos capítulos muy buenos.  
Espero que te este yendo bien con todo lo de la escuela! Suerte**

**Ahora solamente Disfruten de los cap!**

**--X--**

Capitulo 18

El tenemos visita, me sonó a…Demonios,

-agárrate de la parte trasera-me dijo Dante, rápidamente quite mis manos agradecida y él se paro, apenas unos centímetros, había desenfundado una de sus armas, antes que pudiera ver nada un demonio había aparecido de la nada en la carretera saltando hacia nosotros, no llego ya que recibió un balazo en medio de la cabeza…

-¿Qué te dije?-me pregunto, sentándose nuevamente

-¿Qué nos perseguirían? -

-exacto- Yo seguía agarrada a la parte trasera de la moto, y Dante se dio cuenta de esto…

-¿si no te molesta…?-

-en realidad si-

-es por tu seguridad, además no repetiré miles de veces lo mismo-

-ok ok-dije a regañadientes y pase mis manos por su cintura -¿Cómo podes tener esa temperatura con el frio que hace?-le pregunte al sentir en mis frías manos su calor

-realmente no se…debe ser por la ropa de cuero…-

-eso es ilógico…-

-¿por mi condición demoniaca?-

-podría ser…-dije yo, cerré los ojos apoyando la cabeza en su espalda, comenzaba a sentirme cansada , no quería quedarme dormida para no resultar una molestia…aparte no quería perderme nada, por mas terrorífico que fuera…

La noche ya había caído sobre nosotros, éramos los único que estaban en la carretera, creo que ya habíamos dejado atrás Florida, no estaba segura.

Seguro mi tía´ esta mejor, donde quiera que este…por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en mis verdaderos padres, jamás le conté a Dante el sueño aquel que me llevo hasta Florida, es algo raro sigo pensando, pero aquella figura…tenia cuernos, la cara no llegue a visualizarla por lo que recuerdo ¿sería Sparda? Y luego esa cosa, era más grande que yo de eso me acuerdo, el color de la piel era gris perla y lo que más claro tengo era aquella garra con la que me podría haber decapitado si me quedaba un minuto más parada allí, pensé en aquella descabellada idea que se me ocurrió de

cambiarme la identidad, lo haría eso estaba claro, pero… ¿me alejaría realmente de mi dolor? ¿Podría hacer una vida normal? Tenía varias preguntas al respecto de ese tema…pero ninguna respuesta, todo era muy confuso, revivir lo que paso en el pasado, ahora con demonios y sorpresas incluidas, Dante no debería equivocarse en lo de terminar de una vez con todo esto, destruir a Umbrella y…con los demonios…y eso jamás terminara, seguirán apareciendo…pero tenía una pregunta sobre el infierno ¿será como mucho dicen que el infierno se congelo? ¿O es otro simple mito urbano que corre por ahí? Es seguro que Dante tiene la respuesta exacta sobre aquel tema, pero temía que detrás de eso surgiera alguna pregunta inesperada y me viera atrapada entre la espada y la pared sin lugar a escapatoria…

Lentamente con todos esos pensamientos rondando por mi cabeza me fui dejando caer en un sueño…del que siempre rogaba despertar…

La mayoría de las veces cuando entras a un sueño, te encuentras en lugares inesperados con gente que no conoces, pero si en el sueño, me ha pasado muchas veces, y me queda una pregunta a todo esto ¿Cuándo conocí a esa persona? Puede que alguna vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mi conciencia lo guardo en alguna parte…no encuentro una lógica ante eso…lo único que sé es que me pasa seguido.  
Caminaba pegada contra una pared, mire hacia abajo y vi que iba perdiendo sangre, me dolía al costado del cuerpo, donde mi mano sostenía la herida que sangraba incesante, me pegaba puntazos, en mi desmayo note que estaba en un callejón, a lo lejos distinguía la calle y a miles de personas deambular por allí, ¿nadie notaba mi presencia? ¿Acaso había muerto ya?, seguí arrastrándome hasta que al fin llegue al final del callejón, me tire al piso frio…unas cuantas personas se acercaron a mi…

-¿Qué le han hecho?-

-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué estaba allí?-

-será mejor que la llevemos al hospital, lo más rápido posible, esta desangrándose-vi que decía una chica morocha

Sentí un par de manos gélidas pero bastante suaves sobre mi espalda ¿esto es un sueño?

-¿Dónde…estoy?-pregunte tomando aire

-En Port Ángeles-contesto quien me llevaba, era un chico, no llegaba a verle la cara, pero la voz me dejo embobada…supongo que más de lo que estaba…

Me desperté pegando un gritito, al parecer Dante me llamaba

-¿estás bien? Hablabas mientras dormías-dijo, aun seguíamos viajando

-estoy bien… ¿Cuánto falta?-

-nada-dijo parando suavemente frente a la puerta del local Devil May Cry´ -llegamos-

Me baje tambaleándome un poco, y Dante me sostuvo –gracias, pero creo que ya puedo mantenerme firme-  
se sonrió a medias -¿Qué soñabas? Parecías inquieta-

-era un sueño…muy feo-

-¿Chris encontraba la forma de matarme?-pregunto divertido ante aquella idea

-no…era peor…entremos mejor- dije al sentir heladas gotitas sobre mi rostro

Una vez dentro le conté a Dante todo el sueño, aquellas personas que no conocía, y ese joven que me atonto un poco con solo hablar, para colmo ni le vi la cara…  
La parte que yo me desangraba no le agrado para nada, su cara era totalmente de disgusto y me miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero yo no le preste atención, cambio de expresión cuando dije lo del chico, comenzó a reírse ante mi locura…

-no entiendo que es tan gracioso-comente mirándolo

-tu deseo más profundo me causa risa-

-¿y cuál es?-

-¿acaso no te das cuenta?-dijo aun riendo, ahora por mi cara supongo

-no…realmente no-puso los ojos en blanco y luego se acerco poniendo sus manos en mis hombros

-por más que digas que no quieres una vida porque eso significaría ensuciar la memoria de Sam, tu mente si desea esa vida, y por más raro que suene proviniendo de mí, Sam también quiere que sea así…-

Me quede mirándolo, tratando de analizar cada palabra que acaba de decir ¿estaba en lo cierto? ¿Por qué a veces sentía que Dante sabía más de lo que yo me esperaba? En algunas ocasiones sus comentarios…profundos resultaban tener algo más de fondo, pero esta vez no encontraba nada que me acercara a la respuesta. Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos ya que me sacudió…

-¿estás acá?-

-si…-

-será mejor que sigamos con lo nuestro-dijo soltándome

-Dante… ¿es verdad que…el infierno está congelado?-si me decidí a preguntárselo…es que la respuesta me carcomía por dentro…

Me miro un poco sorprendido por esa pregunta, se rasco levemente la nuca –si…es verdad-se limito a contestar -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-por rumores que escuche…simplemente eso-  
asintió una sola vez y luego se giro, me esperaba el ataque en cualquier momento, se quedo ahí por un rato hasta que suspiro -no tendrás alguna idea loca ¿no?

-no, sentía… curiosidad-pareció "satisfecho" con aquella respuesta, pero ambos sabíamos perfectamente que no era así…

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y tomo el teléfono, yo me acerque hasta allí, sobre el escritorio había varias cosas, entre ellas un retrato, por curiosidad lo tome, se me abrieron los ojos como platos y el corazón se me acelero de forma desenfrenada, yo era la réplica perfecta de Eva…mi madre.

Dante ya había comenzado a hablar pero se freno cuando me miro…

-simplemente ven-dijo de mal modo y corto -¿estás bien, Milla?-

-¿es…es Eva, verdad?-  
asintió, yo lo mire, me hubiera gustado saber cómo era Sparda…deje el cuadro en su lugar y me fui a sentar en el sillón, confundida aun -¿puedo pasar al baño?-le pregunte, asintió nuevamente.

Me metí en el baño, había un…improvisado espejo, pero lo suficiente como para reflejar mi rostro, me detuve a mirar cada facción de este, mi cabello era idéntico al de ella y mis ojos del mismo color…mi rostro pálido, dejaba ver unas manchitas purpuras debajo de mis ojos, hacía tiempo que no descansaba sin pesadillas de por medio, jamás me había detenido a mirarme un poco más detalladamente, quizás me hubiera dado cuenta que era adoptada, pero hasta ese entonces era feliz con la vida que llevaba, y a pesar que estoy enojada con quienes me criaron, en el fondo estoy eternamente agradecida por cómo me cuidaron durante todo el tiempo que estuve con ellos…me lave la cara con agua fría para despabilarme y luego salí.

Dante seguía en su asiento, yo me senté otra vez en el sillón -¿te sentís mejor?-

-un poco-admití

-Lady, está en camino-

Asentí solo una vez, no tenía mucho que decir con respecto a eso, apoye la espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón y deje que mi cabeza cayera lentamente, cerré los ojos.

Tras unos minutos, golpean la puerta –pasa-dijo Dante, yo dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta, una chica de unos veintiún o veintidós años atravesó la puerta, lo que más me asombro fue el color de sus ojos, que para colmo estaban dirigidos hacia mí, en una mirada de…odio supongo ¿a qué se debía?, cerró la puerta, y luego se fue hasta Dante, poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio en una pose provocadora que Dante ignoro -¿para qué me precisas?-pregunto en mal tono, ¿era yo la causante de todo esto? Al parecer a la chica le gusta Dante...

-necesitamos tu ayuda-se limito a decir con tono sosegado

-¿necesitamos?-

-si-contesto fijando la vista en ella –mi hermana y yo-es como que quería escupirle aquello en cara, al notar lo mismo que yo, su expresión cambio totalmente, de hostil a un desconcierto indescriptible

-¿tu hermana?-repitió mirándome de nuevo-pero…-

-es una larga historia, y no podemos perder más tiempo, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- asintió y luego dejo sobre el escritorio unos paquetes –gracias-dijo este sin mirarla ahora

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto dirigiéndose a mi

-Milla-conteste cortante

-bueno…m, me voy…¿precisas algo más?-

-sí que te vayas, como bien dijiste-Dante hablo con uno de los paquetes en la mano, mientras lo daba vueltas

-ok…un placer conocerte…Milla-dijo abriendo la puerta, para cerrarla de un portazo, se notaba su molestia, Dante se sonrió cuando se fue

-¿Quién iba a pensar que se pondría celosa?-pregunto Dante mirándome

-…no entiendo-dije yo

-quédate tranquila, estoy tan sorprendido como tu-

-¿Qué tienen los paquetes?-pregunte, mirando los tres paquetes que había sobre el escritorio

-uno contiene algo para ti, que yo le había entregado a ella, ya que si lo tenía era obvio que terminaría perdiéndolo, y estos dos…contienen información de unos cuantos hechos…esto aparentemente ya ha pasado en algún tiempo atrás, y fue más difícil para exterminar…creo que ahora es muchísimo peor que la ultima vez, ya que no contaban con la existencia de Umbrella en ese momento-

-pero de Umbrella se encargan los S.T.A.R.S-

-en parte si y en parte no, nosotros intervendremos en eso, aquella instalación de Florida fue mudada a África, donde

Chris ya estaba haciéndose cargo, lo que tenemos que destruir de todo esto es a ese tal Wesker pero no con la ayuda de la farsante de Ada, es espía, trabaja para una organización en contra de Umbrella, en un momento tuvo intención de ayudar al grupo S.T.A.R.S pero luego en aquel lugar la hicieron cambiar de idea, no solo tenía que destruir a Umbrella sino también a todo el equipo al cual supuestamente ayudaba…-

-entonces…todo eso que hizo de hacerse la inocente…-

-esta todo preparado, aunque aun no entiendo cómo te dejo con vida…-

Rápidamente me traslade al día aquel en el cual estuve en aquella instalación, y de pronto a mi mente vino Steve Burnside…

-Chris se ocupara de averiguar todo lo que pueda por África, y nosotros nos ocuparemos de exterminar toda la basura que anda aun aquí-

-¿estaremos solos?-

-si-

-ok…-

**--X--**


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Aquella noche no dormí, supongo que tendría que acostumbrarme a que fuera así…Dante se veía un poco entusiasmado ante la idea de pelear con una horda de zombis hambrientos de sangre cerebral, viseras…etc…a mi me daba nauseas, durante la noche, me enseño a usar el arma, venia dentro de unos de los paquetes junto a otras cosas más, creo que si sacaba el suficiente odio podría llegar a manejarla mejor, era una magnum 357 una de las más potentes, el solo hecho de pensar que podría volar la cabeza de esos zombis descerebrados me causaba un placer enorme…para los demonios llevaría una de las pistolas gemelas de Dante.

El paquete que era para mí tenía un álbum con fotos de Eva y Sparda con los dos gemelos, vi cada una de las fotos, y quien más se parecía a Sparda era Vergil, ya en su pre adolescencia, había comenzado a ser todo lo opuesto a Dante, en cada foto me imaginaba distintas escenas, a Eva se la veía feliz, me pregunto si mi llegada le agrado…o si no se lo esperaba…

Durante la noche me estuve preguntando cómo sería una vida normal, sin demonios ni cosas paranormales, un mundo sin semi demonios ni psicópatas que quieren tener una empresa farmacéutica y bichos desagradables, aparentemente siempre había cosas extrañas, pero… ¿no se supone que el mundo debe ser un lugar cuerdo? Se supone…aunque siempre existieron los rumores del infierno, ese siempre fue un tema que en cualquier conversación estaba.

Recordé el día que Dante había decidido preguntarle a Chris si yo le gustaba y vino a mi mente una pregunta sobre el por qué de aquella acción…

-¿Dante…?-

-¿sí?-

-¿Qué tramabas el día que le preguntaste a Chris si le gustaba yo?-me sonroje un poco ante aquella pregunta, se sonrió al mirarme

-quería confirmar la verdad, era eso, pero lo tapo diciendo que **no** adelante tuyo y después diciéndome **si** cuando estuvimos solos…-mi sorpresa fui extremadamente grande, ¿a Chris le gustaba?... –está claro que sabía que a ti Chris no te gustaba…-hizo una pausa para mirarme -¿verdad?-  
asentí, tratando de salir de mi asombro - gracias- a veces es mejor no preguntar algunas cosas…

Comenzaba a amanecer, si no hay ningún inconveniente, solamente debemos ir a Rusia y terminar con Umbrella y lo demás, ahora si algo se salía del carro deberíamos ir a África exactamente a Somalia, deberíamos rezar por que todo saliera bien…Chris le dijo a Dante que debería contactarse con León, quien daría las coordenadas exactas del lugar al que teníamos que ir, ahora… ¿en qué quedo todo esto con nuestra huida? Es una pregunta que me vengo haciendo desde hace unas horas…mis pensamientos fueron desvanecidos ya que el móvil de Dante sonaba.

-oh, Chris ya me preocupaba que no me llamaras-dijo irónicamente, una sonrisa curvo sus labios

-¿en serio? Wow, no lo esperaba, ¿Cuánto tardaras con eso de África?-hizo una larga pausa, su rostro era inescrutable, pero un brillo asomo sus azules ojos

-¿trabajas para la BSAA ahora?-volvió a callar y me miro

-si esta acá-me sonrió ante mi expresión de salir corriendo…-no, no lo creo, no quiere-su mirada era maliciosa-de acuerdo, se lo diré…con respecto a Rusia ¿Cuándo salimos para allá?-su rostro cambio drásticamente -¿Cómo? ¿Quién les dijo?-………-ok, saluda de mi parte Claire-cerro con un golpe seco el móvil y sin mirarme se dirigió hacia la puerta –quédate acá, no tardo-abrió la puerta y desapareció, por un lado quede impresionada y por el otro molesta…impresionada por como actuó y molesta por no decirme de que iba todo esto ahora…

Me senté en el sillón y cerré los ojos, una brisa fría llego por la ventana, pero en realidad no me molesto, las luces pestañearon, abrí los ojos pero no había nada ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? me relaje, no quería que la paranoia me envolviera, volví a cerrar los ojos…me sobresalte al sentir la presencia de alguien…no abrí los ojos hasta que sentí una respiración a mi lado detrás del sillón

-tienes un aroma delicioso, se me hace agua la boca-me di vuelta bruscamente, pero no había nadie ahora-¿me buscabas?-pregunto, volví mi vista al frente y allí plantado en medio de la habitación un joven de mi edad quizás, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos color gris, extremadamente pálido, muchísimo más que yo, era bastante guapo a decir verdad, me miraba tan asombrado como yo a él, ladeo la cabeza para la izquierda tomando una pose totalmente angelical -¿te asuste?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-s...si…¿Quién…eres?-

-un vampiro…quiero ayudarlos…-dijo acercándose al escritorio

-¿un qué? Estas de broma, los vampiros no existen-dije yo en tono de histeria

Suspiro y se volvió hacia mí, acercándose con paso grácil –si existen los demonios ¿Por qué no deberíamos existir?- nos miramos con fijeza por un momento y luego el volvió a suspirar, su gélido aliento me invadió al punto de asombrarme más de lo que ya estaba ¿Dónde se metió Dante? Cada vez que él se iba aquí pasaban cosas raras, al menos a mi alrededor…-el te confirmara que existimos-

-pero… ¿no me tendrías que matar?-si mal no recordaba los vampiro mordían el cuello de la gente, succionando su sangre hasta matarlos…o en otros caso quizás convertirlos, se rio ante mi pregunta un sonido suave y musical podría decir

-oh sí, tengo que tener un autocontrol fuerte para no abalanzarme sobre ti-mi cara de horror lo hizo carcajearse un poco mas fuerte-es una broma-dijo ahora detrás de mí -solo tomo la sangre de los criminales-dijo apareciendo frente a mi nuevamente

En ese momento Dante regreso al local

-oh, Dante al fin vuelves-dijo el joven ¿joven? debería tener unos cuantos años más que yo…este lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego los poso en mi

-¿Quién eres?-

-me llamo Josh, soy un vampiro…-

-¿vienes de parte de Nevan? Si quiere puedo devolverle la guitarra aquella no me sirvió de mucho-

-no conozco a la interpelada, simplemente me han informado que están con una pequeña guerra entre manos y me gustaría poder ayudarlos-

-¿ayudar?-pregunto Dante con tono burlón

-Dante, por favor…-dije yo

-no sé qué ha pasado el corto tiempo que me fui pero… ¿Josh? O como sea vete de aquí-

-uff, eres más testarudo de lo que me dijeron-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto este asombrado-¿te dijeron?-

-todo el mundo…"anormal" conoce al gran cazador Dante Sparda, y su leyenda sobre todo, por un lado odiamos a los demonios, pero por otro gracias a ellos estamos aquí, sin que ellos sepan queremos ayudarlos-

Dante se lo pensó un momento y luego me miro a mi -¿hay algún precio?-

-definitivamente no-

-ok… ¿Qué tipo de ayuda quieres dar?-pregunto

-pronto se enteraran, por el momento, quería saber si aceptaban o no, cuando el momento de luchar llegue estaré con ustedes-hizo una pausa mirando a Dante y luego a mí, donde estuvo un momento mas –un placer haberte conocido

Milla, pronto nos veremos-desapareció…

-¿alguna explicación a esto?-

-simplemente estaba sentada en el sillón esperando a que volvieras y sentí que alguien me hablaba por detrás…no hay muchas explicación-

-ok…-

-¿adónde fuiste?-pregunte mientras se sentaba en su silla

-a hablar con un amigo, me entrego esto…supongo que deberías llevarlo tú, ya que no van las joyas conmigo-me entrego un collar, de oro puro, tendría una fortuna en mis manos si vendiera esto…

-¿Qué es?-

-lo precisaremos más adelante, simplemente llévalo-bufe lo estuve evaluando, mirando cada parte, tenía un colgante con un zafiro en el centro y al costado una pequeña trabita, la solté y lo abrí, no tenía nada pero mucho pensé para mi, sin darle importancia lo cerré y me lo colgué.

Siempre supe que cosas raras podría pasar pero no me imaginaba cuantas, tenía una vaga idea sobre los demonios… ¿pero los vampiros?, una gran novedad, ahora supongo que también aparecerán licántropos…espero que no, porque trataría de despertar de una "realidad virtual" en la que seguramente me metieron.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencios, recordé la conversación de Dante y Chris

-y… ¿Qué paso con Chris?-pregunte

-nos suspendió el viaje a Rusia ya que alguien ha estado espiando cada uno de nuestros movimientos y aviso todo, volvieron a mudar la instalación y esta vez no encuentra el lugar-

-oh…-

-aparte de todo esto, quería hablar contigo-

-¿sobre?-pregunte asombrada

-no se…¿te interesa? Llámalo si quieres, por mi da igual-

-oh Dante no juegues el rol de hermano celoso…no me interesa ¿ok?-hice una pausa y mire al exterior, estaba nevando, no muy fuerte, pero se podían ver los cristales…sentía la mirada de Dante clavada en la mía, por lo que decidí a hablar

–¿Qué se hace ahora?-

-esperar-

-te das cuenta que todo se complica por culpa de esos malditos demonios ¿no?, que cada cosa que podría salir bien es arruinada por ellos, durante todo este tiempo viví para hacer gozar a esas cosas, "_tus ansias por morir alimentan nuestro sueño"_ no les daré el gusto, los veré sufrir, retorcerse por la ultima llama del infierno…literalmente, sabrán que es sufrir como un ser humano…-

-no te dejes llevar-dijo Dante con tono sosegado

-¿Cómo?-

-ellos se alimentan del sufrimiento humano, no pueden sufrir, no tienen alma-

-¿y qué queda en todo esto para Sparda?, era un demonio nacido de lo más profundo del averno…¿realmente había amor en la relación de Sparda y Eva?-

-Quién sabe… A menudo escucho que parejas se aman por fuera, por dentro sólo hay frio-hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos-pero, he visto que cada uno de ellos se tienen en el fondo de su corazón-me miro y suspiro -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-curiosidad-me limite a responder

-siempre sientes curiosidad-me limite a encogerme de hombros

Sentía una terrible sensación de salir corriendo, quería que todo terminara pronto, cerré los ojos rogando no soñar, pero de todas formas no pude dormir, me quede pensando en lo del vampiro, me resultaba muy raro, ahora tenía la vista perdida en el techo, cuando me quedaban cosas vagando sin entender era por algo, y tendría que saber el por qué de este vampiro quiere "ayudar", por otro lado si realmente hubiera tenido la intención de matarme… ¡lo hubiera hecho!, estuvo un largo rato conmigo a solas…podría haberlo hecho…

Mire la habitación en busca de aquella guitarra que había nombrado Dante…y la encontré, colgada como un trofeo…de un color violeta yacía cómodamente, tenia pequeñas chispas eléctricas alrededor, era bastante llamativa, cualquier humano que no supiera la existencia de este extraño mundo anormal compraría semejante objeto y quería…realmente no sé cuál sería el final.

Había caído la tarde sobre la fría Inglaterra, nuevamente me vi sumida en mis pensamientos, en una "vida normal", cuando terminara todo esto, no solo me cambiaria la identidad sino que me iría a vivir a Washington, Seattle, un gran pueblo, bastante lindo a mi parecer…a parte recuerdo la vez que fui de vacaciones allí…en La Push, el lugar de los quileutes con mis padres adoptivos…tengo el vago recuerdo de haber escuchado unas cuantas leyendas…que ahora no recuerdo…fueron buenos momentos aquellos, a pesar que a Sam aun no lo había conocido, era feliz en aquel tiempo.  
Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por dos suaves golpecitos en la puerta, para luego entrar.

Era una mujer, mayor que yo…tres años más quizás, tuve que pestañear antes de volver a mirarla, tenía un leve parecido a Eva, pero no tanto como yo…

-creí que nunca llegarías-dijo Dante

-lo siento, tuve diversión en el camino-dijo sonriendo y luego me miro –hola Milla-era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a mí de esa forma

-hola-conteste  
se sonrió un poco-Dante me hablo de ti-

-era de imaginar-

-has venido aquí para una cosa nada mas, hazme el favor de no hacerme perder el tiempo-

-que mal día…-dijo la chica –aquí tienes, será la última vez que te haga un favor-

-gracias, es bueno saberlo-

-nos veremos pronto Milla-dijo sonriéndome y se fue…¿de dónde tanta confianza?

A veces pienso que Dante tiene más secreto de los que aparenta…

**--X--**

**Espero que les haya gustado!!  
Admito que esa frase la saque del anime . es que me encanto…aparte con esa voz que la dice Dante,ooh dios,no podía no ponerla .**

**Au revoir!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola!!**

**Uhm…ni Milla puede hacer un poco mas sociable a Dante XD aunque estoy de acuerdo, trato muy mal a Trish…  
En fin, se acerca el final de esta historia.**

**Disfruten!**

**--X--**

**Capitulo 20**

Me había quedado dormida luego de aquella tarde, pero al parecer fueron unas tres o dos horas…

-no te recomiendo que duermas mucho-dijo Dante que estaba sentado al lado mío – y menos en un sillón…-

-te digo que es bastante cómodo-

Se sonrió a medias –ya lo sé…alguna vez dormí aquí-

-¿Qué falta?-

-¿para qué?-

-para que empiece… "la fiesta"

-pocas horas…esta noche salimos con destino indefinido aun…al perecer Chris cree que por aquí anda la nueva instalación…la más importante esta en Somalia, de la que nosotros debemos ocuparnos esta aquí…-

-¿y Ada?-

-¿me parece a mí o la defiendes?-

Buena pregunta…ni yo misma sabia por que preguntaba sobre esa chica, pero sigo diciendo…todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de matarme…hasta en los sueños…aunque pensándolo bien en uno estaba desangrándome…deje que aquella pregunta corriera ya que no tenia respuesta…

Dante no insistió sobre aquel tema, comenzaba a tener hambre pero lo ignore, no volvería a lo que me paso hace un tiempo atrás, pero tampoco podía pensar en comida en un momento como este…mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por un grito proveniente de afuera, no espere ninguna orden por parte de Dante enseguida me pare, mi cuerpo reacciono solo de eso estaba segura, fui hasta la puerta pero este me agarro del brazo

-¿acaso te volviste loca?-

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que está pasando?-

-lo sé perfectamente pero tú no saldrás de aquí-

-claro, entonces todo eso de prepararme para lo que pasara cuando fuéramos…-

-sé que es lo estas intentando hacer, pero no dejare que lo lleves hasta el final…-

-si piensas que voy a intentar morir, te equivocas-

Me miro durante un momento y luego me soltó…-ok…ok-

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, había gente corriendo por todos lados…gente y…zombis, oh no Umbrella ha liberado…sus creaciones

-¡Dante, creo que deberíamos llamar al equipo…!-

-tardarían en llegar…-no termino la frase ya que el móvil sonó –Claire…ok…-me pregunto que le habrá dicho…

-aaaaaaagh-a nuestras espaldas una mujer grito, me di vuelta, estaba destrozada, sobre ella tenía un zombi encima,

Dante seguía hablando por lo que me limite a actuar sola en esta ocasión, desenfunde el arma y la apunte contra aquella cosa que alguna vez fue humano, le dispare con todo el asco que podría haber tenido en ese momento, me causaba repulsión, con un solo disparo en la cabeza cayó muerto, me acerque a la mujer que ya desgraciadamente estaba muerta, me volví y Dante me estaba mirando…por un lado impresionado y por el otro enojado, aun estaba hablando –traigan todo lo posible, esto es terrible, maldición que Chris se tenía que ir…si ya sé que Jill también está capacitada…ok-cerro el móvil y se acerco a mi -¿estabas practicando o qué?-

-estaba… "practicando" aparte si no lo mataba se nos vendría encima-

-Jill, Barry y Claire están en camino, andaban bastante cerca ya que Chris les había avisado-

-bueno…supongo que deberíamos seguir, ahora no hay lugar donde se esté a salvo-

-si tienes tantas ganas de volar cabezas…-

-muy gracioso, vamos-ni bien salimos del callejón nos encontramos con un panorama no muy alentador…había fuego por todas partes, varias dotaciones de bomberos se encontraban allí, por otro lado unas cuantas patrullas habían sido mandadas hasta el lugar, por cierto algo realmente molesto ya que los policías nos sacaban, tuvimos que tomar otra ruta…

-¿Dónde está exactamente la instalación?-pregunte tratando que mis voz sonara lo más calma posible

-a una siete cuadras, supongo que ahí nos encontraremos con el equipo-

La calle se encontraba en un completo desastre, sangre por todos lados y gritos agonizantes de personas siendo atacadas, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto…una voz dentro de mi cabeza hizo que me sobresaltara, cerré los ojos, era la voz de una mujer… _sigue derecho y encuentra el lugar al que debes ir…luego dobla a la izquierda…cuidado_, ¿y esto? _¡Rápido corre! _Abrí los ojos y sin pensarlo eche a correr

-¡Milla, que demonios…!-

-sígueme-le grite, estoy comenzando a sospechar que tengo una habilidad…seguí derecho tal y como había escuchado y luego al llegar al final doble a la izquierda…una buena cantidad de zombis estaban esperándonos…  


-¿tienen hambre descerebrados?...vengan por la comida si así lo desean-esto es demasiado fácil…un tiro y murió…seguí por el único camino que tenia abierto, al parecer estaba sola ya que Dante no venia… _apúrate te necesitan, ¡Milla! Corre, llega antes que sea demasiado tarde, deja a Dante atrás él está bien,_ obedecí nuevamente corrí con todas las fuerzas posibles, llegue al final del callejón encontrando una estancia bastante grande, identifique al joven vampiro dentro de una pelea, la otra sino me equivocaba era la rubia…

-¡Milla! No esperaba verte-dijo el vampiro con voz aterciopelada, mientras con una agilidad increíble evitaba todos las descargas de la rubia –dile a tu amiguita que se rinda, jamás podrá conmigo…ahora ya que estas aquí, creo que podría terminar mi misión-

-¿Cómo?-dije yo confundida…_Milla quiere tu sangre, a pesar de no ser una semi tienes la sangre de Sparda…la quiere para dominar el infierno junto con los demás vampiros, como te dijo ellos los odian…_ -estas equivocado sabes, los demonios quieren que yo sea su líder, tendrás que matarme si quieres mi sangre-

-já ¿y te crees que me resultara muy difícil llegar a ti y quitarte la vida?-en un pestañeo lo tenía detrás de mí tomandome por los hombros–no es nada difícil-saque el arma y lo apunte en la cabeza –hay varias maneras de matar a un vampiro, pero con una bala de magnum no harás nada-

-se cuales son las formas, y también sé que no estoy sola…-lo dije porque vi que Dante había llegado

-era obvio, los cobardes se esconde detrás del gran caza demonios, por cierto te agradezco Dante que los destruyas…pero tú sigues teniendo su sangre…-no deje que siguiera hablando, le pegue con el revólver el cara, sin mucho éxito claro está, pero pude al menos liberarme de sus manos…

-¡Milla! Ve con Trish-grito Dante, supuse que Trish sería la rubia, pero… ¿que conseguiría yendo con ella? –vamos Milla, no hay tiempo-dijo Dante y vi que tenia al vampiro, ¡oh! Ya entendí…corrí hasta donde Trish se encontraba y me entrego un encendedor, -piensa rápido-le grite a Dante

-¡vete!-me grito –ya llegaron están con los zombis, será menos peligroso supongo- salí corriendo de allí Trish me seguía de cerca… _bien hecho Milla, ahora falta terminar con los zombis…una cosa más aquel monstruo que te cruzaste en el sueño esta libre…Jill se está encargando de eso, lo está buscando, no te metas en problemas por favor_, _y…perdóname_ eso ultimo me hizo caer en la cuenta de quien se trataba –te perdono…-dije en voz alta, luego me di cuenta que aun Trish estaba detrás…_gracias, aun me quedare un momento más contigo, simplemente para asegurarme que no cometas ninguna tontería_ me sonreí ante aquello

–desearía poder verte-dije esta vez en un susurro poco audible, pero sabía que ella me escucharía _lo sé cariño, a mí también me gustaría que fuera así, vamos corre_, volví a la realidad, había salido del callejón y allí estaban, me acerque a Claire para ayudarla con unos cuantos zombis que tenia encima -¡Claire! ¿Dónde está Jill?-pregunte gritando por encima de todo el ruido ensordecedor que había a causa de esto…

-no se…dijo que iría por detrás ya que algo había visto ¿Qué estas pensando?-

-en ir hasta allí ¿puedes sola?-

-seguro, pero no vayas, Dante no querría perderte a ti también-

-no pasara nada, Claire-dije y salí disparada, ignorando a los policías, disparando cuando tenía algunos zombis demasiado cerca…uno se me tiro encima rajándome el pantalón, no lo había visto, lo tenía a pocos centímetros intentaba…comerme no sé, alguien me lo quito de encima matándolo, cuando mire me encontré con Dante, oh no, todos mis planes se esfumaron

-¿adónde ibas?-pregunto irónicamente, me molesto, y no me importo que lo tuviera cerca, salí corriendo, para llegar a donde Jill se encontraba, aparentemente lo había perdido…

-¡maldición! ¿Justo ahora tenía que quedarme sin munición?-era una voz femenina que no se escuchaba muy lejos, cuando llegue, estaba Jill peleando con esa cosa que había visto en el sueño…_Milla no por favor, no lo hagas, _dijo la voz de mi madre –debo hacerlo, lo siento- corrí hasta llegar allí, realmente no se qué podría hacer, cargue el arma, vi que Jill estaba disparándole con una pistola, quizás la magnum le hacía algo, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, de un momento a otro el monstruo se había acercado muy velozmente a mí y me golpeo, haciendo que cayera sobre el asfalto, me hirió en el costado izquierdo…justo como en el sueño…sentí con la sangre lentamente se iba deslizando por mi piel.

-¡Milla, yo te lo avise!-oí gritar a Dante, el dolor que me causaba la herida era terrible, tuve que cerrar los ojos y morderme fuertemente el labio para no gritar, aunque creo que eso fue peor ya que también me lastime… -¡Trish!-grito Dante

-aguanta ya termina…-me dijo la rubia -¿en qué pensabas Milla? ¿Sabes lo importante que eres para Dante?-en ese momento creo que me sentí muchísimo peor…no me imaginaba que Dante…me quisiera más de lo que yo pensaba –supongo que si lo supieras no lo hubieras hecho…-

-te puedo… asegurar que si-

-entonces no valoras lo que tienes-

Me dio una terrible rabia que tuviera razón, algunas veces no valoraba lo que tenia, será porque sé que tarde o temprano las pierdo…

**--X--**

**Espero que les haya gustado y mañana el final!!**

**Au Revoir!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola!!**

**Y el final al fin ha llegado, espero que este ultimo capitulo les guste!!**

**--X--**

**Capitulo 21 Final**

-¡vaya! Han destruido mi última creación. Muchas gracias Dante-aquella voz me sonaba familiar…

-tú debes ser el tal Wesker ¿verdad?, ¿Qué demonios buscas al hacer esto?-

-que bien informado que estas, no falta mucho para que sepas cuales son mis intenciones, al final el mando de Umbrella lo tendré yo y esto se terminara, pronto los humanos obedecerán a una sola persona, y el que se oponga…terminara muerto, me deshice de Spencer, me deshice de muchos otros inservibles, solo que no contaba con el regreso del enemigo Redfield y la señorita Valentine-

-supongo que sabrás todo de Somalia ¿verdad?-

-oh sí, lo sé…resulta muy bueno el saber que pronto enviaran gente, ojala sea Chris tenemos un temita pendiente-

Me desmaye, no pude terminar de escuchar la conversación…cuando desperté estaba en una cómoda cama, el sol cegaba como de costumbre mis ojos, ladee la cabeza pero un aturdimiento me lo impidió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-me pregunto una voz que reconocí como la de Claire

-como si un monstruo me hubiera herido…-esta soltó un bufido –lo siento, tengo una molestia…en el brazo-

-no te preocupes, supongo que una enfermera vendrá pronto-dijo Trish ¿acaso estaban todos? ¿Y Dante?

De pronto todo vino a mi mente, escenas de la pelea, y la llegada de Wesker…

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte –lo último que recuerdo…-

-hirió a Jill porque quiso atacarlo, estaba por dispararte pero me interpuse…quedo asombrado al ver que su bala en mi no hizo efecto alguno y se fue cobardemente-dijo Dante por primera vez

-¿realmente estas bien?-le pregunte, se acerco hasta la camilla para que lo pudiera ver

-estoy bien Milla, eres tú la que se tiene que recuperar, es lo único que me importa-

-yo debo ser la mala en todo caso…-

-¿por?-

-porque nada me importa…no valoro lo que me rodea, quizás…sea porque tarde o temprano lo pierdo…-

-¿Quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza?-

-nadie, la pensé yo…-

-estás loca, sábelo-me dijo sonriéndome

-gracias-

La enfermera vino con una jeringa

-esto te calmara el dolor-dijo en tono molesto

-gracias-

-déjenla descansar, todos están en la misma, ¿termino o ocurrirá de nuevo?-

-aun no sabemos cómo terminara, pero estamos seguro que aun no ha empezado…-dijo Trish con tono sombrío

La enfermera se fue confundida por aquella respuesta, pero yo entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir…esto no terminaría hasta que Chris acabara con lo que se estaba levantando en Somalia…

Lentamente fui cayendo en un sueño a causa de la anestesia…

Desperté por la noche, el único que se había quedado era Dante, estaba incomoda allí, pero al menos no me dolía nada, recordé la voz de Eva, y lo último que escuche fue como rogaba por qué no lo hiciera, y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme…

-¿te duele algo?-

-no…ahora no-

-hablaste…en sueños-  
¡oh! Sabía que hablaba en sueños, y debo admitir que es bastante vergonzoso

-hablaste…como si estuvieras hablando con Eva…y después dijiste algo mas en otro idioma ¿recuerdas algo?-

-sinceramente no… ¡ay!-tuve un puntazo en la cabeza y varias imágenes se me juntaron, esta vez vi a Eva viniendo a mí, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, también vi que estaban mis padres adoptivos, y junto a ellos mi más preciado tesoro, Sam…

-a pesar que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, estamos felices que hayas salido viva de todas las cosas por las que pasaste…-dijo la mujer que me crio…note que alguien se unía a Eva, por el pelo albino supuse que sería Sparda, solamente tenía una pregunta para el ¿Cómo murió?

-oh Milla…me enojo mucho que no me hicieras caso…pero luego me di cuenta que tienes el mismo espíritu que tu padre y Dante, no pueden quedarse quietos viendo como otros pelean…-ahora Tomás también se hallaba en esa habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, solamente a alguien esperaba ver en aquel lugar…y esta vez no era Sam…

-ven Milla acércate-dijo Sam

-Sam…lo…lo siento, realmente no quería que nada le pasara…a pesar de todo…-

-shh, no importa, las cosas son como tienen que ser, nadie tiene control sobre el destino, yo no me esperaba la muerte de Tomás, pero tampoco era tu **obligación **estar encima de él, evitando que un camión lo atropellara o que en este caso un demonio lo atacara… también entiendo que tu no lo querías por todo lo que le hacía a Amber-dijo apoyando su mano en mi mejilla

-desearía haber muerto Sam, realmente lo digo…-

-yo no permitiría que te dieran paso, hasta podría sobornar a los dioses del cielo-dijo sonriéndome

-oh Sam…¿no te importa lo que soy? ¿No te importa que después de todo, tengo sangre demoniaca y que por mi culpa moriste?-

-Milla, Milla, Milla…no me importa lo que eres, y no fue tu culpa que yo haya muerto…-se acerco a mi oído y susurro –son cosas del destino…-hizo una pausa y luego volvió a susurrarme –aparte… _cuando una persona ama a otra, no importa lo que el otro sea_…-me sonreí al recordar quien lo había dicho

-gracias-musite dirigí mi vista hacia Tomás –realmente lo siento Tomás-fue lo único que le dije…no había mucho más para decir, pero mi descontento no paso desapercibido para Eva

-no te preocupes por él Milla, tarde o temprano regresara…-

-ok…-me limite a decir

-es hora de despedirse-dijo hablando por primera vez Sparda

-¡no! Tengo una pregunta para ti…-

-te escucho-dijo el sonriente

-¿Cómo moriste?-

-es una pregunta que ni yo mismo podría responderte…-bajo aquella respuesta había un misterio…quizás el no quería que yo lo supiera

-ok…gracias-

-nos veremos en algún momento, Milla-dijo Eva

-los quiero…a todos…-

-ay ay ay-dije de nuevo, las puntadas que me daba la cabeza eran terribles

-¿estás bien?-

-si…simplemente…recordé el sueño-

Comencé a contarle cada parte…y estaba tan asombrado como yo.

**--X--**

**Y no seré mala, les dejare el epilogo . **


	22. Epilogo

Epilogo

Luego de unas cuantas semanas, salí del hospital.

Me quede en Florida con Claire y los demás, en todo caso esto lo hacía por Dante…algo merecía de mi parte.

-¡hey! Tienes correo-dijo Dante con una sonrisa

-te noto muy feliz…-

-abre el sobre y cállate-

-¿Qué hiciste Dante?-

-shh-

Deje de insistir y sin quitarle la vista de encima abrí el sobre, pero el otro me llamo la atención

-¿tienen algo que ver contigo?-pregunte

-no-se fue de la habitación

Era un sobre negro, la caligrafía era bastante elegante a decir verdad…

_Milla Halliwell:  
Le avisamos que ha sido aceptada para ir a la universidad de Florida  
Atte.  
Directora  
Catherine Dellinger_

-¡Dante! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!-grite yo, haciendo que el interpelado se asomara

-hey hey, lo siento, no sabía que te molestaría tan…

-me voy a ir a Phoenix y tu quieres que vaya a la gran Universidad de Florida…-

-¿adónde?-

-a Phoenix…Scottsdale para ser exacta -

-estás loca…

-que novedad-

-no te irás a ningún lado, el año que viene tienes que empezar el último año de…-

-ya empaque, el mes que viene me voy, lo siento Dante, pero ya lo había planeado así…me cambiare la identidad…lo siento realmente, toma-dije entregándole la carta –lo tendré en cuenta para el próximo año te lo prometo-supuestamente debería entrar el año que viene…pero realmente quiero terminar el último año de instituto…

Me metí en mi habitación dejando a Dante lo suficientemente confundido como para que no me molestara, aun tenia la otra carta en la mano…comencé a abrirla, al sacarla me asombre, tenía la misma caligrafía que la del sueño aquel…

_Hola cariño, aquel día me quedo algo por decirte, tienes un poder, aunque creo que algo sospechas, si lo sabes usar te beneficiara…ahora si solo quieres ver tonterías lo perderás, a medida que el tiempo pase se irá incrementando, espero que pronto entiendas que es…algo me falta, sigo aquí, pero al menos puedo cuidarte, mira a tu derecha y aunque tú no me veas se que realmente podrás…  
Eva_

Me gire lentamente, pero…una idea vino a mí, como si fuera demasiado obvio, agarre la cámara y saque una foto hacia donde supuestamente Eva debería estar…tarde un poco en decidirme si mirarla o no, sabía que por un lado el corazón se me aceleraría y por otro me alegraría…la gire en _cámara lenta_…hasta que por fin la tuve delante mis ojos, y allí estaba sonriendo con tanta sinceridad…se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y decidí ponerme al lado de _ella, _oh dios…si estoy loca…jamás creí en esto, pero siempre en las películas vi que se sacaban fotos y detrás tenían espíritus…malos, buenos, pero que siempre estaban…sonreí a medias ya que las lagrimas no me dejaban y saque la foto, quede un poco flasheada…nuevamente con el corazón latiéndome en la garganta mire la foto, y allí estábamos…juntas, Eva me había pasado un brazo con la cintura y sonreía como en la primera foto…creo que me he vuelto loca…guarde las fotos en mi cajón y me recosté en la cama…quedándome dormida al instante

-Milla…-dijo Dante sacudiéndome un poco

-¿uhm?-

-¿Qué es esto?-  
Abrí los ojos, y vi que me mostraba las fotos que había dejado en el cajón-una fotografía…-conteste yo dándome vuelta y desperezándome

-que graciosa…hay algo…-

-si es Eva, se ve claramente-

-Milla… ¿realmente quieres ir a Phoenix?-

-si-

-entonces iremos contigo…-

-¿iremos?-

-y si…en todo caso, vendrían Jill, Barry y… Claire no se qué hará, pero podrían estar en un hotel…-

-Dante no te preocupes, me adapto bien a la soledad…durante todo este tiempo la estuve anhelando…-

-ni sueñes con que te dejare ir sola a una ciudad tan grande-

-hey Florida también es grande…-

-no me importa, no iras sola-me corto

-¿dejaras a Claire?-

-ya te dije antes…ella sabe que esto no va a funcionar…-

Me calle durante un tiempo bastante largo…no tenía nada que decir al respecto-bien…haz lo que quieras…-

-tengo una sorpresa para ti…-

-oh no-

Se rio entre dientes

-¿y de qué va esto?-

-ven sígueme-

Llegamos al garaje de aquella hermosa casa, ¿Qué hizo ahora?

-supongo que me empezaras a gritar…-dijo posando su dedo índice en el interruptor

-¿Quién te dio la plata?-pregunte ante la repentina luz que me dejo la vista nublada un momento y luego divise un auto bastante…caro

-eso me ofende…Trish-

-¿le debes…?-

-bastante-

-¡Dante!-

-pero no tiene nada que ver con esto, lo acepto sin quejas ya que era para ti…-

-oh dios, eres increíble, gracias, eh…no soy muy buena con esto de autos ¿qué modelo es?-

-una Ferrari F430…descapotable…pero si llueve se activa con un simple botón…eso lo veras luego, uno de los autos más potentes, salvo por el Porsche 911 turbo claro está, pero es bastante lindo-

-lindo color…azul oscuro…muy bonito…¡wow! Ostentoso, me van a querer robar…-hice una pausa, pensando y luego me volví hacia Dante y lo abrace –muchísimas gracias, de verdad, das mas por mí que yo por ti…intentare revertirlo-

A partir de ahora comienza una nueva vida… ¿Por cuánto tiempo durara esta calma?...solo el destino tiene la respuesta… ¿el destino nuevamente? Este nunca me ayuda.

--X--

**Bueno,espero que les haya gustado toda la historia.**

**Gracias Diosa Luna mi única fiel lectora desde el principio hasta el fin, espero que te haya gustado y mañana o la semana que viene comenzare a subir la segunda parte.**

**A los que la lean gracias también y ni piensen en plagiarme porque me voy a enterar y gracias a una página de internet los voy a anular de la red…tengo que hacerlo .**

**Au Revoir!!**


End file.
